Secretos de Berk
by July Hope
Summary: Se acerca la feria de la cosecha, es su primer semana en Berk, Hiccup es nuevo en el pueblo y poco a poco se ira dando cuenta de que ese pequeño pueblo oculta más secretos de los que aparenta.
1. Galway girl

( **N/A:** Me inspiré para esto con dos canciones de Ed Sheeran, para esta primera parte, escuché la canción "All of the stars". Y a partir del título, "Galway girl". Espero que les guste)

Mi mente se había mantenido en un denso aletargamiento desde que la vi en el juego, justo frente a mí, y la realidad volvió a retomar su marcha cuando, tras haber vuelto a la cola para subirnos de nuevo, por fin me presentaron a la chica del _Satélite,_ Astrid Hofferson. ¿Había dicho lapislázuli para referirme a sus ojos? Perdón, me equivoqué.

Tiene ojos de cielo.

Hola, aquí Hiccup Haddock a punto de meter la pata de nuevo…

Me la presentaron haciendo cola para el Satélite, también conocí a Heather y a Fishlegs. Parece ser que todos son conocidos en Berk, misma escuela, mismo todo. Astrid y Heather platican animadamente, apenas una termina una oración, la otra ya está iniciando a hablar, han dicho cosas al unísono, lo que me hace pensar que de verdad son unidas. Sonrío para mis adentros cuando los gemelos empujan a Snotlout lejos de ellos, mi primo por fin se digna a acercarse de nuevo hasta donde estoy y me barre con la mirada.

—Aquí vamos. —Murmuro molesto, conozco esa mirada en Snotlout.

—¿Sí sabes que Astrid y Heather mueren por mí, verdad?

—Oh, no cabe duda. —Digo con sarcasmo mientras mis hombros se contraen en movimientos bruscos. —Se nota sobre todo en la manera en la que te ignoran y te desprecian, amor mal disimulado.

—Sabes Hiccup, si no te conociera tanto, diría que estás siendo sarcástico. —Inquiere confundido, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Aumento el sarcasmo al hablar. —No me digas. ¿En serio? No quiero que pienses eso.

—Bueno... —Murmura Snotlout, aún inseguro.

Escucho a Astrid reír por lo bajo y la descubro mirándome de reojo. ¿Se está riendo de mi broma? Me sonrojo un poco y saludo con una mano, ella me devuelve el gesto con media sonrisa y luego se enfoca en Heather, que le da un empujón con la cadera antes de retarla a correr hasta la siguiente atracción.

No a todos les gusta el sarcasmo. Las bromas inteligentes diseñadas para burlarse del coeficiente de los bobos no son del agrado del mundo. Sonrío de pensar que Astrid tal vez aprecia esa forma del lenguaje.

—Oh, dear... —Murmura Fishlegs mirando al frente.

Astrid y Heather están de pie frente a un juego de caída libre. Una torre de unos cuarenta metros de altura con asientos alrededor de una dona extraña. Mi estómago se revuelve y siento el ardor en las manos. Quiero subir.

—¡Vamos! —Exclaman Heather y Astrid al unísono, mirándonos. Y luego habla sólo Astrid poniendo una mano en su cadera con expresión de desafío. —¿Me van a decir que tienen miedo?

—Snotlout Jorgenson no le tiene miedo a nada. —Exclama mi primo, territorial mientras se apunta el dedo con el pulgar. Y luego escuchamos los gritos de la gente que es dejada caer y él se pone pálido.

—¿Quién subirá a mi lado? —Exclama Astrid.

—¡Duh! —Sueltan los gemelos al unísono. Luego Ruff habla. —Obviamente Heather. Son como lapas, no se despegan la una de la otra.

—Al otro lado. —Suelta la rubia con hastío.

—Yo voy... —Digo levantando una mano, sin darme cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer. Astrid sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras me acerco a ella, es fuerte, me toma un brazo y toma a Heather del otro lado, y la pelinegra mira en dirección a Fishlegs con aires suplicantes. Veo al muchacho suspirar pesadamente antes de tomar su lugar al lado de la chica.

Estos dos se gustan. Estoy seguro.

Una vez asegurados en nuestros asientos, comienza a subir el mecanismo y en unos minutos estamos sentados en lo alto de la torre. Astrid había estado dando brinquitos de emoción durante el trayecto, pero ahora que estamos hasta arriba, mira en calma todo el parque.

¡Vaya! Puedo ver todo el pueblo desde aquí.

—Este es mi juego favorito. —Admite en voz alta. No lo dice para nadie en específico, Heather está tratando de calmar a Fishlegs y nadie más puede escucharla ya que habló muy bajito. Me mira con una sonrisa franca.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto tratando de no sonar demasiado curioso. Ella sonríe, feliz de que pregunte. Y sonrío también.

—No lo sé, es como volar, sentir el aire, verlo todo. Me encanta éste minuto de espera.

—Es como si el tiempo se detuviera. —Admito sonriendo, recargando los codos en el barandal e inclinándome todo lo que me deja el arnés.

—Exacto. —Murmura ella sonriendo. —Me gusta la altura. Y el sarcasmo. —Dice sarcástica mirando al frente. Cuando trato de preguntarle por esa frase es demasiado tarde. Han soltado el seguro y caemos en picada, mis manos se aferran al arnés y suelto una carcajada al sentir la descarga de adrenalina. Astrid a mi lado levanta ambas manos y suelta una carcajada.

El juego se detiene y volvemos a subir, ella me mira con la mirada llena de euforia, le sonrío de la misma manera y de nuevo vamos en caída libre. Ella me toma una mano y la levanta sobre nuestras cabezas. Entrelaza nuestros dedos y el tiempo se detiene. La miro reírse a carcajadas, con el cabello bailando en torno a la caída, con los ojos apretados y lágrimas resbalando. Cierro los ojos también y la caída se intensifica. Nos detenemos por segunda ocasión. Astrid baja nuestras manos pero no me suelta, y yo entrelazo mejor mis dedos con los de ella. Nos miramos a los ojos y comienza la tercera caída, pero aunque nuestros brazos suben por el impulso, ésta vez no gritamos, nos quedamos mirándonos fijo, manteniendo las manos entrelazadas y la magia del momento. Es la última caída, es la que dura más, pero el tiempo no pasa, aquí estamos suspendidos una eternidad.

* * *

1.- Galway girl.

Todos los personajes de HTTYD son de Cressida Crowell ninguno me pertenece y no pretendo hacer esto con fines de lucro.

Una disculpa por el error con el capítulo.

Decidí volver a escribir algo de HTTYD, como expliqué en mis fics de Zootopia: _**Mao Kyoku Kon**_ y yo somos la misma persona. Sólo que esa cuenta la compartía con una amiga y decidí comenzar a escribir sola un tiempo después de que ninguna de las dos volvió a actualizar. Sigo esperando el final de "Hielo y sol", **Mao** T-T, aún no olvido esa historia. Esto es una continuación de "Satélite" por si quieren darle una leída. ¿Qué opinan? ¿One-shot o historia corta?

¿Merece un Review? Nos leemos.

* * *

Hemos subido a casi todos los juegos del parque. Siento mis cabellos enredados y alborotados, y tengo un zumbido agudo molestando en el oído izquierdo desde hace media hora, pero no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas a la par del resto.

Resulta que Fishlegs es bastante más interesante de lo que aparentaba, así que estamos disfrutando mucho un intercambio acalorado de información. Es fan de calabozos y dragones como yo y estamos planeando una partida completa para el fin de semana, Heather quiere aprender, pero algo me dice que la razón tiene que ver con pasar más tiempo con el muchacho. Los gemelos se quejan del juego, pero mi primo dice que siempre terminan viendo y tomando bandos.

Me pregunto si Astrid también asistirá.

—Tengo hambre. —Se queja Snotlout mientras seguimos avanzando de nuevo hacia los puestos de juegos de destreza, veo a Tuff y a Fishlegs asentir con la cabeza y sonrío.

—Vamos al pueblo, podemos cenar algo en lo de Gobber. —Comenta Astrid señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro. Los gemelos asienten ansiosos y Heather añade una sonrisa, no sé qué tan despistada sea mi expresión justo ahora, pero Astrid me dedica media sonrisa antes de añadir. —Gobber es el mejor amigo de tu padre, Hiccup, o al menos eso dice él. Tiene un bar en el centro del pueblo, arriba de la herrería.

—Mi padre mencionó un bar. —Comento recordando que dijo que podría trabajar ahí por las tardes y noches si quería hacer algo productivo en sus ausencias.

—Tiene buena música y buena comida. —Comenta Fishlegs rascándose la barbilla, sonrío asintiendo. Confío en el buen juicio de este chico.

—Vamos. Suena bien.

—No sólo suena bien. Sabe bien. —Exclama Snotlout con entusiasmo. Rara vez los he visto de acuerdo en algo, así que cuando los gemelos también elogian el lugar, toda duda de la calidad del lugar se disipa.

Caminamos rumbo al pueblo de regreso. Echo un último vistazo a la feria y sonrío. Los juegos, los puestos, los lugares para comer, todo eso se instala una semana antes de iniciar con los preparativos para las fiestas. Mi padre me ofreció de voluntario para trabajar en las decoraciones del pueblo así que disfruto de mi última semana de libertad nocturna.

Gente de todo tipo se dirige hacia la feria, aún no son las once de la noche y mucha gente recién abandona sus hogares para disfrutar la noche. Los chicos parecen conocer a todo el mundo, la mayoría saluda primero a Astrid y algunos dirigen saludos al resto del grupo. Astrid. Parece diferente, sonríe, saluda a todos, es como si todo el pueblo la conociera y me pregunto por qué.

La mayoría la saluda con jovialidad, los más jóvenes la saludan con respeto y elegancia, como si se tratara de una princesa vikinga que se digna a dedicarles miradas de amabilidad, no lo entiendo, es extraño.

No hace tanto que llegué a Berk. Tal vez exageré un poco al decir que tengo como un mes aquí. En realidad, sólo han pasado cuatro días desde que llegué. Había estado tanto tiempo molesto con papá por hacer que nos mudáramos de casa tan rápido que no pensé en todas las otras posibilidades. Habernos mudado aquí por su trabajo fue un golpe duro, dejé atrás hogar, amigos, una vida. Pero mi papá ahora es alcalde de Berk así que tengo que adaptarme a la nueva vida.

Llegamos desde Galway, la semana pasada. Mi padre tomará el puesto pasando la fiesta de la cosecha, durante casi ocho años estuvo yendo y viniendo aquí, pasaba mucho tiempo en este pueblito y llegué a pensar que incluso tendría otra familia oculta en algún lugar, ahora que conozco Berk, puedo ver que tiene su encanto vivir aquí. El lugar es pequeño en sí, pero es muy bonito. Yo nací aquí.

Y ahora que por fin me decidí a salir de mi enclaustramiento, comienzo a enamorarme del lugar, haber conocido a Astrid sólo le da un plus. Snotlout no deja de decir que Berk está lleno de secretos y de misterios por resolver, y todavía creo que lo dice por molestar, para conseguir echarme fuera de casa. Pasamos las primeras dos noches en su casa, ahora terminamos la mudanza a nuestra nueva casa y por fin podré dedicar tiempo a turistear en lo que la escuela comienza.

—¡Danza! —Exclama Heather mirando a Astrid, veo a un grupo de chicos bailando céilí (un baile tradicional, el tap irlandés) al ritmo de un violín y beatbox. —¡Vamos Astrid, lo haces por deporte, no te niegues hoy!

—¡Hola Astrid! —Saluda el violinista dejando de tocar, el grupo se reúne en torno a la rubia y saludan a des tiempos, Astrid sonríe y se ríe con ellos, devolviendo los saludos y haciendo halagos.

Tras varios intercambios, los que bailaban el _céilí_ vuelven a sus posiciones y Astrid toma un lugar al centro.

—Tú lidera, chica. —Comenta la que está más alejada y Astrid sonríe asintiendo.

Astrid inicia con el zapateo y el resto se le va uniendo cuando comprenden el ritmo y el sentido. Ella sonríe llevándose las manos a la cadera y luego me mira como retándome a bailar, Snotlout y Tuffnut me codean para provocarme y yo pienso en que mi padre me hizo estudiar Céilí la mitad de mi vida.

Volteo los ojos y avanzo hasta su lado, hago algunos cuantos pasos y le doy el turno señalándola con una mano. Astrid inmediatamente reanuda el zapateo con una sonrisa y una mano en la cadera, hace un salto a puntas y luego me vuelve a señalar. Retomo donde lo dejé, dioses, por favor, no hagan que me tropiece. Pero no, mi zapateo termina bien y le doy paso de nuevo a Astrid.

La veo repetir los mismos pasos un par de veces y me le uno al zapateado. Vamos bastante parejos y ella suelta una carcajada antes de mirar a nuestros amigos, me encara y me ofrece una muñeca. Yo pongo mi muñeca derecha contra la suya y hacemos unos cuantos giros con las muñecas pegadas y mirándonos a los ojos. Giro para quedar de frente a ella y unimos nuestras palmas a la altura del rostro, aun bailando. Ella sonríe girando a mi alrededor y luego la música se detiene, así que nosotros también.

La gente aplaude. No me di cuenta en qué momento nos rodearon, pero ahora tenemos público, Heather baja el teléfono sonriendo, nos estaba grabando.

—Oh, dioses... —Murmuro sintiéndome mareado. Astrid sonríe y me jala de la mano.

—¿Vamos a lo de Gobber o no? —Insiste sonriendo.

—Vámonos. —Exclamo comenzando a caminar tras ella, lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí.

Es cierto. El bar de Gobber es muy bonito, muy tradicional, lleno de escudos y mazas por las paredes, lleno de gente que bebe cervezas en tarros del tamaño de mi cabeza. Nosotros pedimos unas pizzas y bocadillos de cordero. Hay música en vivo y Astrid y Heather siguen bailando un rato mientras nos traen la comida. Snotlout, Ruff y Tuff están jugando con unos dardos y debo admitir que son bastante buenos, Fishlegs y yo nos quedamos en la mesa para apartar lugar. Él me mira divertido antes de murmurar.

—Es de Galway.

—¿Perdón? —Suelto confundido.

—Astrid. Nació aquí, se fue a Galway cuando era una bebé y volvió a los cinco años. Si sabes algo de Galway puedes tratar de conquistarla con eso.

—¿Soy tan obvio? —Murmuro avergonzado, sintiendo el rubor aumentar en mis mejillas, recargo el rostro contra la mesa y me oculto entre mis brazos.

—No, más bien digamos que soy muy buen observador, ya te darás cuenta de eso.

Levanto el rostro, esperanzado. —Gracias. —Murmuro.

—Es muy bonita. —Dice mirándola, sin embargo, sus ojos se desvían a Heather constantemente y yo sonrío.

—¿Te gusta su prima?

—¿Heather? —Dice en medio suspiro. —Sí, pero no tengo el valor para decirle. Además, mírala. Ella es más del tipo de patán. Una pareja hecha en el Valhala.

—Tú le gustas.

—No. —Dice tratando de rechazar esa posibilidad, tomando la carta de bebidas para tener algo en qué ocupar las manos. —Ella es muy valiente y una guerrera nata. No creo gustarle.

—Te hizo a ti subir a su lado en la torre.

Fishlegs me mira un instante, dubitativo, y luego sonríe tímidamente.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Te apuesto una pierna. —Bromeo sonriendo. Fishlegs también se ríe y ambos miramos a las chicas, que bailan al ritmo de la música. Volteo a la barra y veo a Gobber haciendo señas, sonrío al percatarme de que me habla para darme nuestras bebidas, veo varios tarros frente a él y él sonríe con expresion divertida. —Voy por los tarros. Ya vuelvo.

Fishlegs asiente y yo me levanto en dirección a la barra. Sonrío tomando cuatro tarros por las asas y haciendo equilibrio para no derramar el líquido. Se me hace agua la boca al oler el hidromiel y sonrío vigilando el contenido ambarino mientras camino, no me doy cuenta al girar que hay alguien frente a mí y derramo la mitad del contenido de los tarros en la chaqueta de cuero. Levanto la mirada, sorprendido y trato de emitir una disculpa, pero el dueño de la chaqueta ya tomó vuelo.

Es un muchacho poco más alto que yo, y definitivamente más fornido, con una cicatriz en la mitad del rostro y tatuajes en la otra mitad, pelirrojo de ojos claros y mirada asesina. Su puño ya se dirige hacia mi rostro y lo único que puedo pensar es que los dioses en verdad deben odiarme.

Los tarros resisten la caída, todo es confuso. Veo a Astrid y a Heather dirigirse hacia mí, veo al pelirrojo sonriéndole a Heather y a la pelinegra negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionada. Astrid se agacha a mi lado y sonríe antes de tenderme una mano. Estoy mareado, y lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento es un ruido extraño, como metal partiéndose o algo así.

.

.

Siento algo fresco sobre el ojo. Astrid me sonríe retirando un pedazo de carne congelada, parece divertida.

—Buenos días, dormilón. —Me incorporo lentamente mirando a mi alrededor, seguimos en lo de Gobber pero hay menos de la mitad de la gente que había hace... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ah, de maravilla. —Exclamo llevándome una mano a la frente. —Como si una estampida de yaks me hubiera pasado por encima. —Astrid se ríe volviendo a ponerme el pedazo de carne contra el ojo. —Sobreviviré.

—Menos mal. Vaya primer día en Berk.

—Y que lo digas. —Primer día que salgo de mi madriguera y mira cómo termina, pero viendo el lado amable, conocí a Astrid. —¿Dónde están todos?

—Ahm, bueno, ellos... —Mira sobre su hombro y compone una expresión de... ¿Culpa? —Verás, la gente, los muchachos...

—¡Ahí estás! —Exclama Gobber sonriendo mientras camina hacia nosotros. —Me preocupaste un momento, pensé que te había pisoteado la gente.

—Así se siente. —Digo con más entusiasmo del debido. Astrid ríe.

—Deberían ir a casa. —Comenta Gobber con un aire misterioso, dedicándole a Astrid una mirada ceñuda. Ella asiente, como si hubiese un mensaje entre su expresión, me levanto con cuidado y pierdo un poco el equilibrio. Astrid se levanta y me sostiene por la cintura para estabilizarme, trato de alejarme, pero el mareo no me deja en paz.

—Buenas noches Gobber. —Dice Astrid pasándome un brazo por sus hombros y sonriendo. —Nos veremos pronto. Me quedé con ganas de probar el nuevo surtido de hidromiel.

—Te guardaré el mejor tarro, _dragon huntress._

—Más te vale. —Responde sonriente.

Salimos del bar, me cuesta mucho trabajo no tropesarme pero me ayuda mucho el soporte que Astrid me brinda. Para ser tan menuda es muy fuerte. —¿Dragon huntress? —Digo tratando de sacar tema de conversación para no sentirme tan incómodo.

—Es un chiste local, tal vez luego te cuente.

Durante unos minutos caminamos en silencio por las calles del pueblo, nos dirigimos a mi casa, comienzo a preguntarme cómo sabe ella por dónde ir, y ahora que lo pienso, debería yo acompañarla a ella a casa, no ella a mí. Aunque me siento tan mareado que dudo mucho ser de ayuda si ella necesita compañía.

Se detiene a varios metros de mi casa y sonríe mirando otro pórtico.

—Bueno, vecino. Hasta aquí llego. —¿Vecino? —¿Puedes caminar los metros restantes?

—Sí... —Murmuro confundido. Ella me suelta y se aleja en dirección a la casa a nuestra derecha, es la casa más cercana a la mía. Astrid sonríe señalando la entrada sobre su hombro.

—Lo que necesites, me encuentras por aquí. —Dice tímida. Se da la vuelta y avanza un par de pasos pero frena en seco. La veo de pie unos segundos, como si dudara, y en un relámpago, se gira sobre sus pies y corre en mi dirección, se para en puntas para besarme la mejilla y al instante siguiente desaparece tras un portazo.

—Tal vez no todos los dioses me odian... —Digo en un susurro. —¡Odín, voy a amar Berk!


	2. Monster

2 Monster (De Paramore)

Cada capítulo se estará basando en una canción, verán el título y a un lado verán entre paréntesis al grupo o cantante, en algún lugar del texto volverán a ver el nombre de la canción entre paréntesis, lo que quiere decir que la canción inspiró el capítulo a partir de esa parte, por si quieren darle una escuchada. Como aclaración, la historia se desarrolla en **La actualidad.** Es un **AU moderno.**

De nuevo, una disculpa por el error del primer capítulo, aquí tengo la continuación.

 **Panchoso:** Muchas gracias por hacerme la aclaración para cambiar la historia.

¿Merece un review?

* * *

Hipo miró a su padre, sentado a la mesa y con la mirada fija en las carpetas que sostenía frente a si, aunque el muchacho había tratado de llamar la atención de su padre de diferentes maneras, ahora estaba seguro de que lo mejor era esperar un poco a que Estoico el Vasto se dignara a dejar el trabajo. Hipo suspiró poniéndole mala cara a su plato, preguntándose una y otra vez por que había permitido que su padre lo ofreciera para ayudar con las decoraciones de la fiesta.

Hipo tenía que admitirlo. Era bueno para las manualidades y los inventos, ayudar con las decoraciones era una excelente excusa para hacer nuevos amigos y conocer el pueblo. El muchacho no había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que, en realidad, aquello de ofrecerlo voluntario debía ser una treta de su padre para conseguir que al muchacho le gustara el lugar.

Pues de haberle presentado a Astrid Hofferson desde el primer día, habría evitado muchas discusiones. Ambos eran igual de aferrados en lo que a sus ideas concernía, así que durante las dos semanas previas a mudarse a Berk, Hipo había desatado al menos ocho guerras que habían terminado por mandarlo a la cama sin cenar y de mal humor. Hipo suspiró tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos fastidiosos y sonrió cuando su padre por fin levantó la vista en su dirección.

—¿No te has ido? —Comentó Estoico frunciendo el entrecejo, confundido al ver al muchacho.

—Ja-Ja. —Espetó sarcástico en respuesta, dedicándole una expresión de hastío. —Dijiste que me necesitaban en la alcaldía hasta las doce. Falta media hora y caminando llego en diez minutos. O menos.

—Oh, lo siento, hijo. Es sólo que estoy muy emocionado por tu primer día haciendo cosas en Berk. —Admitió el hombre tratando de disimular una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque la abundante barba y bigotes del mayor, sólo consiguieron acentuar el gesto. Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta y relajar los hombros.

—No voy a tratar de huir esta vez, lo prometo. —Dijo el muchacho con expresión amable. Cuando Estoico volvió a sus carpetas, el castaño sintió en su cara una mueca de nerviosismo y tuvo que respirar profundo para no tartamudear. —Ah, papá, respecto al pueblo, ayer Patán me presentó a otros chicos de mi edad y me preguntaba…

—¡Ah, sí! —Exclamó el mayor como si recordara algo de pronto. —Los Hofferson se ofrecieron a mostrarte el pueblo esta tarde.

—¿De verdad? —Exclamó ilusionado el muchacho.

—Sí, les dije que no, gracias. Patán se encargará de eso.

Hipo compuso una expresión mezcla de sarcasmo, desesperación y rabia. Adiós Astrid, hola, Patán. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Los Hofferson son gente ocupada, hijo. —Dijo Estoico sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, separando las carpetas y clasificando la información, completamente ajeno a la reacción de su hijo. —Y tu primo esta feliz de darte el recorrido.

—Papá, tengo una cicatriz en la pierna por su culpa. No puedo creer que esperes que me de una visita guiada. Me matará y me tirará en alguna zanja que sólo él conoce.

—No seas exagerado, Hipo, no es para tanto. —Estoico levantó la mirada en busca de su hijo y se sorprendió cuando vio al muchacho levantándose la camiseta, dejando al descubiertos tres moretones.

—Casi me rompió una costilla el primer día.

—Los muchachos aquí juegan brusco.

—Patapez es más civilizado.

—¿Ves? Ya estás haciendo amigos. —Exclamó Estoico triunfal. Hipo rodó los ojos y luego le dedicó una mirada de descripción a su padre, pero el hombre no la vio, ya había vuelto la vista a los papeles.

Hipo se levantó a dejar su plato en el fregador y miró a su padre antes de salir rumbo a la puerta.

—Me voy a la alcaldía. —Anunció el muchacho tomando su abrigo del perchero.

—Pero si apenas son las once y media.

—Ya. —Comentó Hipo rodando los ojos. —Entre más pronto mejor. Quiero terminar con mi suplicio.

En la casa del frente, Astrid miraba por su ventana de vez en cuando mientras terminaba de amarrarse las botas para salir. Al divisar a Hipo caminando en medio de la calle, se dio prisa a tomar su abrigo y salir gritando. —¡Vuelvo en la noche! —Al salir tuvo que trotar un poco o con tal de alcanzar al castaño, vaya si tenía las piernas largas. —¡Hipo! —Exclamó, el muchacho se giró al escuchar su nombre y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Él se detuvo en seco y sonrió tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo.

Claro que su boca no entendió el mensaje y balbuceó. —Hola, Astrid, hola, cómo ah… hola Astrid.

La chica suprimió la risa y añadió con un retintín de sarcasmos. —Hola, Hipo, hola. Bien Gracias. Hola Hipo.

El muchacho se dio un golpe a palma abierta en el rostro, agobiado y avergonzado, sintiendo cómo el rubor aumentaba. Sonrió relajándose cuando Astrid le puso una mano al hombro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Buenos días Astrid.

—Mucho mejor. —Dijo divertida la aludida. —¿Hacia dónde caminas?

—A la alcaldía. —Soltó hastiado el muchacho. —Mi papá me ofreció voluntario para ayudar con las decoraciones de las fiestas y me dirijo a cumplir condena.

—Qué coincidencia. Voy a la alcaldía también —Soltó Astrid sorprendida. —¿Nos vamos juntos o prefieres tu enjuta soledad?

—Oh, señorita. Si pretende arriesgarse a usar sarcasmo conmigo, aténgase a las consecuencias.

Astrid levantó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ambos reanudaron su marcha a pasos calmados. Tratando de retrasar su llegada lo más posible.

—Así que cumplir condena. —Comentó la rubia pasando ambas manos a la espalda. —Pensé que te gustaba Berk.

—No, la verdad es que no me gustaba nada el lugar.

—Usas tiempo pasado. —Notó la chica sonriendo. — ¿Cambió algo?

—Sí, los primeros cuatro días los pasé a merced de mi primo asesino. —Se quejó el muchacho sintiendo cómo sus hombros se contraían en movimientos involuntarios. Sonrió de medio lado tratando de disimular su entusiasmo. —Anoche las cosas cambiaron. Patán no había hecho por mostrarme el lugar o presentarme gente, así que saber que hay personas tan interesantes en el lugar… —Dijo señalándola inconscientemente. —Bueno, eso lo cambia todo.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró la chica con una sonrisa. —Te puedo mostrar el lugar, si quieres.

—Yo sí quiero. —Se apresuró a decir el muchacho, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó una mirada apenada a su nueva amiga, tratando de calmarse un poco antes de continuar. —Mi padre me dijo que tu familia se ofreció, pero insiste en que sea Patán quien haga los recorridos.

—Oh, vamos. —Espetó la chica con media sonrisa. —Mis padres son gente ocupada, yo tengo libre todas las vacaciones… —Lo pensó un momento y luego rectificó. —Bueno, después de mi turno en la alcaldía. —Hipo soltó una risa por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada de gratitud a Astrid. —Y tengo la moto, siempre podemos dar una vuelta rápida por el lugar.

—Espera ¿Conduces una moto?

— ¿Qué tiene?

—No lo sé. No pensé que te gustara la adrenalina.

—Claro, se nota que ayer no nos subimos juntos a doce montañas rusas y juegos de caída libre.

—Sí, como diez veces a cada uno. —Interrumpió Hipo también sarcástico, con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de cuán sencillo había sido para la rubia hacer un sarcasmo y encasillarlo en sus propias palabras. —Pero estábamos atados a los arneses de seguridad.

—Uy, no sabes cómo son de seguros esos juegos.

Hipo soltó una carcajada al escuchar el argumento y agradeció internamente a cada dios al que había reclamado justo antes de mudarse a Berk. Era extraño para él darse cuenta de que alguien más podía apreciar aquella forma tan antigua y singular del lenguaje, así que descubrir que aquella chica bonita y feroz podía hablarlo con tanta fluidez lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—Sorry. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa apenada. —La verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa por la fiesta, discúlpame por ser tan sarcástica.

— ¿Bromeas? —Soltó el muchacho con media sonrisa de satisfacción, tratando de sonar lo más franco posible al hablar. —Es increíble saber que al menos una persona no se sentirá terriblemente ofendida, decepcionada o intimidada al ser tratada con la ironía del lenguaje. De donde vengo tenía que cuidar muchísimo mis palabras para no herir los sentimientos de nadie. Galway sigue siendo un pueblo pequeño.

—Berk es aún más pequeño. —Admitió la chica sonriendo. —Pero los gemelos ni se enteran de cuando somos sarcásticos con ellos. Patán lo superará y Patapez es de los que prefieren aprender y sabe apreciar una buena broma cuando la tiene enfrente. Creo que te vas a llevar mejor con él que con el resto.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Conmigo ya te llevas bien. —Comentó divertida, dedicándole una mirada cargada de significados. —No sé si estás esperando mi permiso para ser mi amigo, pero te lo ganaste ayer poniendo a Tacio y Tilda como tontos.

—Nada, ellos se ponen solos como tontos, yo sólo los evidencié.

—True.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la alcaldía y Astrid suspiró sabiendo que había terminado su tiempo extra. Suspiraron al unísono antes de adentrarse en el lugar y descubrir a un montón de gente haciendo manualidades y decoraciones.

— ¡Hipo, Astrid! —Exclamó Bocón extendiendo los brazos hacia los muchachos y sonriendo. —Comenzaba a preguntarme si aparecerían por aquí.

— ¡Vamos, Bocón! Por cinco minutos. —Exclamó Hipo mirando el reloj.

—Llámalo metiche si quieres, pero tu padre llamó para avisar que venías hace media hora, así que, tal vez me preocupé un poco creyendo que habías sido comido por una Pesadilla monstruosa o algo así.

Bocón se ganó una mirada significativa por parte de Astrid y una expresión de confusión por parte de Hipo.

— ¿Pesadilla? ¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, Estoico no ha tenido esa charla contigo… —Murmuró Bocón rascándose la nuca con la mano buena mientras avanzaba hacia las mesas de manualidades. Suspiró profundo. —Bueno, no seré yo quien te lo diga.

—Bocón. —Murmuró Hipo cauteloso, acercándose al hombre con una mano extendida como si intentara tocarlo. — ¿De qué estás…?

— ¡Ahí estás, Horrendo! —Exclamó Patán entrando a un portazo, sobresaltando a varios de los presentes y ganándose una mirada de reclamo de la mayoría. — ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa sin mí? Tu padre te dijo que sería tu guía turístico.

.

— ¿¡Papá!? —Exclamó Hipo dando un portazo, la casa estaba sumida en la penumbra, iluminada apenas por las luces de las farolas de la calle; guiado por la música y por la luz, Hipo llegó hasta el despacho de su padre, donde encontró a Estoico revisando unas carpetas de color violeta con cara de frustración. —Papá…

—Espera ahora, Hipo, estoy algo ocupado con esto.

A Hipo no le importó la petición de su padre, y canalizando toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento, espetó desesperado. — ¿Qué quiere decir Bocón con "pueblo infestado de dragones"? Por favor dime que es una metáfora y que tenemos un reptil nacional llamado dragón.

—Oh, cielos. —Exclamó el hombre levantando la mirada de sus carpetas y poniéndose pálido.

— ¿Y qué son todos los escudos, hachas, espadas, mazas y demás que están colgadas en las calles? —Gritó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, dándose tironcitos en el cabello. —Al principio creí que era decorativo, ya sabes, honrar nuestras raíces vikingas, pero Patán dice que sí se usan, cada noche.

—Hipo… —Trató de llamar Estoico, avanzando lento hacia su hijo, no consiguió nada.

—Todos hablaron de bestias míticas y cacerías y de dragones. Por favor dime que están hablando de alguna especie de reptil que… ¡Pasaste una vida convenciéndome de que los dinosaurios se habían extinto! —Gritó apuntándolo con un dedo antes de seguir moviéndose por toda la habitación. —Oh, cielos…

—Hipo. —Llamó Estoico con más fuerza.

—Patán y Brutacio dijeron que no pueden matarlos y que sólo en ésta época no atacan, lo que no tiene sentido, porque ¿Qué criatura deja de atacar sólo por la fiesta nacional de un sitio? No, Bocón no quiso darme más explicaciones más que un: —Se paró en seco, imitando a Bocón en postura y voz. —"Tu padre debería tener esa charla, no yo". Y luego dijo algo de que tú habías matado a una pesadilla monstruosa cuando eras niño y…

— ¡Hipo! —Gritó Estoico plantándose frente a su hijo. El muchacho le dedicó una mirada suplicante y esperó paciente a que su padre suspirara y presionara el puente de su nariz, reorganizando sus ideas. Conocía ese gesto. —Mira, hijo. Este pueblo es un lugar que guarda muchos secretos, siempre ha sido así.

—Sí, pero ¿Dragones? Por favor dime que es una iniciación por parte del pueblo para mí. Una prueba a pasar para pertenecer o algo.

—Hipo… —Murmuró Estoico en un suspiro.

—Además, si la historia de los dragones es cierto ¿No debería ya saberlo el mundo entero? Por los celulares, el internet.

—Mira. —Murmuró Estoico negando con la cabeza y mirando al muchacho. —Hay muchos secretos en éste mundo, la mayoría son protegidos con ferocidad, porque el mundo no está preparado para saber muchas cosas.

—Muy bien. —Soltó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos. —Digamos que te creo. ¿Por qué en cuatro días no hemos visto un solo reptil? Ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto lagartijas o tortugas en las playas.

—No sabemos todavía el por qué, pero los dragones no atacan en ésta época del año. Las fiestas de la cosecha coinciden convenientemente.

—Sí, muy conveniente. —Soltó el muchacho con sarcasmo. —Lo suficiente para sacarme de mis casillas.

—Hijo. Los dragones son reales.

—Oh, ya veo… —Soltó retrocediendo y señalando a su padre. —También tú estás con ellos en las pruebas que me vas a poner. ¿No es así? Pues no caeré en su juego. —Exclamó señalando el suelo y plantándole cara a su padre. —Estoico el Vasto no me va a engañar a mí.

—Hijo, quisiera que fuera así, pero tienes que escuchar. Durante generaciones nuestra gente ha protegido el secreto, por algún motivo sólo atacan aquí y en algunas otras islas a las que hemos protegido durante siglos. Nuestra gente…

 _(Monster)_

Un estallido a lo lejos los hizo mirar en dirección a la puerta, Estoico se quitó el saco y salió corriendo, tomando un hacha que había estado colgada en la pared a su paso. El muchacho, confundido, salió corriendo tras su padre y se quedó helado al percatarse de que el cielo estaba surcado de todo tipo de dragones. Todos diferentes, todos de colores diferentes, todos de tamaños irregulares entre ellos. Vio a algunos lanzando llamaradas, otros púas, otros tantos rocas incandescentes y se quedó helado al ver pasar a los gemelos, cargando baldes de agua para apagar los incendios. Vio a Patapez guiando a gente hacia zonas seguras, vio a Patán lanzando rocas para llamar la atención de los dragones y alejarlos de la gente, y lo último que vio lo dejó helado.

Astrid corría por los tejados con un hacha en la mano. Saltó alto hasta posarse en la espalda de un Groncle enorme para obligarlo a descender y ponerlo al alcance de otras personas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Exclamó Hipo atrayendo la atención de varios vikingos. Dos dragones volaron hacia él, el primero (Un terror terrible) disparó a sus pies, obligándolo a retroceder, el otro, un groncle verde de tamaño pequeño, se acercó para intimidarlo, cuestión que hizo al muchacho retroceder varios pasos y tropezando con un balde vacío. Hipo siguió retrocediendo un poco, observando atento la reacción del dragón.

Hipo esperó el disparo pero se quedó muy sorprendido cuando se percató de que aquel animal mítico no lo atacaba. No al menos ahora que él retrocedía. El dragón hizo un asentimiento y soltó un bufido, como si dijera "más te vale que retrocedas" y luego volvió a apoyar a otros dragones. Un estallido violeta iluminó el cielo y alguien soltó un grito.

— ¡Furia nocturna!

— ¡Furia… qué! —Exclamó Hipo levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra. Dos estallidos más surcaron el cielo y eso fue suficiente para que los dragones que atacaban se replegaran. Hipo soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y se dejó caer de sentón, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar… pero… ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Vio un último estallido y luego una figura negra recortada contra las estrellas que plagaban el cielo, parecían alas de murciélago, pero la cabeza y la cola dejaron en claro lo contrario.

No era un pequeño e indefenso murciélago. Era un imponente dragón.


	3. Impossible

3.- Impossible (James Arthur, para todo el capítulo)

Hinaru16241: Hola! Sí pensé en hacerlo con motocicletas, pero en "Sobre andar en bicicleta" ya había abordado el tema jaja, así que decidí jugar un poco con ambos universos. Tienes razón, no puse mayor aclaración. Tienen diecisiete años, es un universo actual pero con todos los mitos de Berk jaja, Gracias por leerme. Me anima mucho saber si a mis lectores les van gustando mis historias, y es motivante leer sus opiniones, gracias por eso. Nos leemos!

* * *

Hipo estaba sentado en el techo de su casa, miraba el horizonte, preguntándose qué había pasado la noche anterior, el amanecer estaba a su espalda, calentándolo levemente, resguardándolo del frío matutino característico de la región. Suspiró profundo sosteniendo una daga que había estado a su lado los últimos minutos, misma que su padre le había obsequiado dos noches antes de dirigirse a Berk. Ahora tenía sentido que le hubiese dado algo para defenderse, observó a detalle la montura, los grabados en la piedra que tenía por mango, la perfección de la hoja.

Escuchó ruido a su lado y suspiró hastiado de su padre.

—Vete. —Espetó el muchacho fastidiado. — ¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar solo?

—Sí. —Murmuró Astrid terminando de subir la escalera y avanzar hacia él. —El jefe dijo que dirías algo así, pero valía la pena arriesgarme.

— ¡Astrid! —Exclamó Hipo en medio de un murmullo. —Yo, perdón Astrid, es sólo…

—Es duro. —Dijo la chica sentándose a su lado y mirando a lo lejos el pueblo y la feria. —Lo entiendo. —Una pausa extraña se levantó entre ellos, consiguiendo que se removieran un poco en sus lugares. La chica suspiró antes de dedicarle una mirada de reojo al muchacho y continuó hablando. —Era muy pequeña cuando volvimos a Berk. Nací aquí, pero mi padre insistió en que nos fuéramos a Galway, con los años entendí que tenía miedo de que me pasara algo viviendo en Berk, cuando volví era muy pequeña así que fue sencillo acostumbrarse a la idea de que vivo en un lugar rodeado de dragones.

Hipo asintió tratando de asimilar aquello. Suspiró profundo y volvió la vista al frente, con expresión de resentimiento.

—Mi padre me dijo que mi madre murió en las garras de un dragón cuando yo era un bebé. Ahora entiendo por qué venía solo cada vez que tenía que volver a Berk por sus cuestiones "de trabajo", entiendo por qué siempre estaba cansado y harto, entiendo por qué pasaban días antes de que volviera. Entiendo por qué no habla de mamá.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, luego Astrid puso una mano sobre las manos de Hipo y asintió, no sabía qué decir, así que se limitó a acompañar al muchacho.

—No es tan malo. —Murmuró al final la rubia tratando de alivianar la tensión que había surgido entre ellos. Sonrió de medio lado y añadió. —De verdad atacaron fuera de tiempo. Normalmente los dragones sólo atacan cuando termina el otoño y comienza el invierno, como si se abastecieran.

—Así que las bestias se preparan para hibernar. —Musitó con amargura el muchacho.

—No lo había pensado así. —Admitió Astrid llevándose una mano a la barbilla y bajando la mirada. —Tiene sentido creer que hibernan ya que atacan hasta después de la cosecha.

—¿Por qué no meter al ejército en esto?

—¿Para que nos quiten todo y sitien la zona? ¿Para que hagan experimentos horribles con esas bestias magníficas? ¿Para que hagan como que no pasa nada igual que en el lago Ness? No gracias, prefiero defender mi hogar con mis propias manos.

Hipo tomó la daga por la hoja y la lanzó con fuerzas hasta clavarla en la tierra del jardín frente a casa. — ¿Qué hay de ti? —Murmuró Hipo mirando a su amiga de reojo. —Eres buena para esto.

—Soy… la mejor cazadora de dragones de todo Berk. —Admitió a media voz, triste por haberle mentido al muchacho.

—Tiene sentido cómo te miran todos. —Admitió Hipo sintiéndose aliviado. —Por eso la gente te respeta tanto por aquí. ¿Tu familia entera se dedica a esto? Es decir, tus padres, tú…

—No, sólo yo. Mi madre cura heridos las noches de ataques y mi padre ayuda a bocón con la forja, ya sabes, enderezar espadas y eso.

— ¿Forja? —Repitió confundido. —¿Por qué los atacan con hachas y esas cosas? Es decir, con toda la tecnología que tenemos en nuestra era debería ser sencillo.

—Es extraño. —Admitió la chica mirando el suelo. —Es como si las balas o las armas de fuego en general no los dañaran. Sólo las armas hechas a mano con hierro de la región.

—A la antigua. —Soltó Hipo irónico, haciendo comillas con las manos para intensificar el sarcasmo de su frase. — ¿Qué, están protegidos por algún hechizo o algo?

Astrid soltó una risa por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. —Puedes verlo así, si tú quieres. De verdad no les hacen nada las balas. Una vez tratamos de darle a uno entre las escamas. Mi padre tiene licencia para usar armas de precisión y me enseñó a usar una sniper desde que tengo ocho años.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Fue la primera vez que lo vimos. —Murmuró Astrid sombría, perdiendo la vista en el horizonte. —Apareció de la nada, nadie sabe siquiera qué forma tiene.

—Furia nocturna. —Dedujo Hipo pensativo.

—Exacto. —Respondió ella mirándolo con intensidad. —En cuanto tuve al Pesadilla en la mira, una mancha negra me bloqueó la visión. Estaba en una de las torres viejas del pueblo, vi unos ojos verdes a través de la mira, luego un destello violeta, la torre estalló y mi padre y yo caímos, fue extraño.

— ¿Qué fue extraño?

—El furia nocturna nunca ha fallado en sus tiros, me pregunto por qué falló esa noche.

—Podría haber sido su primera cacería.

—No lo creo. Destrozó las torretas, los proyectores, la forja… Fue un ataque extraño, muy controlado. Muy preciso…

— ¿Qué es lo extraño?

—Que falló al dispararnos, y pasó frente a la forja al menos diez veces en su destrucción, pero disparó hasta que Bocón no estaba ahí. Falló dos veces.

— ¿Por qué estás segura de que falló?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Respondió confundida.

— ¿Y si te dijera que no los dañó a propósito?

—No tiene sentido. Los dragones siempre tiran a matar. Siempre.

— ¿Segura? —Murmuró Hipo. —Ayer un enorme dragón de cuerpo de cerdo y con cola de piedra…

—Gronckle. —Ilustró Astrid deduciendo qué tipo de dragón había atacado al recién llegado.

—Ayer un Gronckle… —Rectificó Hipo agradeciendo la corrección con un asentimiento de cabeza. —Me atacó hasta hacerme retroceder, otro más pequeño disparó a mis pies, varias veces hasta hacer que me cayera. Cuando estuve en el suelo, ambos retrocedieron.

— ¿Dices que no te atacaron? —Soltó confundida.

—Exacto.

Astrid cruzó los brazos bajando la mirada, luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla, paseando la mirada por todo el suelo, debatiéndose por lo bajo y preguntándose qué significaba aquello. Sonrió casi con malicia y miró a Hipo. —Ven conmigo. —Soltó levantándose. —Sólo hay una persona en Berk que se sabe los textos de dragones de pies a cabeza y estará encantado de ayudar con éste tema.

.

—Oh dear, por favor repite lo que dijiste. —Soltó Patapez con entusiasmo mal disimulado, acercándose a Hipo más de lo estrictamente necesario. —Los Gronckles son de piel dura y humor de mil demonios, lanzan cúmulos de lava después de tragarse piedras y son los que destruyen los edificios.

—Patapez es fan de los Gronckles. —Comentó Astrid por lo bajo aprovechando la pausa que había hecho el muchacho.

—Se nota. —Coincidió Hipo sonriendo.

Patapez continuó. —Si dices que uno no te atacó...

—Incluso me retó. —Comentó Hipo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tal vez el libro diga algo. —Comentó Astrid pensativa, mirando a Patapez con ojos de cordero.

—No lo sé, Astrid. —Comentó el aludido retrocediendo incómodo. —Nunca he prestado ese libro, es un tesoro de la familia Ingerman y si mi padre descubre que lo presté...

—Pero ni siquiera lo vamos a sacar de aquí. —Añadió zalamera la chica, haciéndole ojitos al muchacho. —Es un favor para el prodigio Hofferson. Y apuesto a que Heather estará muy agradecida si nos ayudas con esto.

—No me chantajees así, Astrid. —Reclamó Patapez dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a su ordenador. Tratando de huir. —No es justo que uses mis debilidades contra mí.

—Tienes razón. —Comentó Astrid en medio de un suspiro, sacando su celular y llevándoselo a oído. —No es nada amable de mi parte hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces? —Inquirió Hipo viendo a la rubia. Astrid levantó una mano para hacerlo callar y sonrió.

—¡Hola Heather! —Exclamó la chica entusiasta. —No, todo en orden. Salí temprano para ver unas cosas de la alcaldía, pero me topé con Hipo y Patapez en el camino. De hecho, estamos en la casa Ingerman, le quería pedir apoyo a Patapez para explicarle a Hipo lo de los dragones y esas cosas. —Hizo una pausa escuchando la respuesta de la pelinegra y sonrió ampliamente tras unos segundos. —¿De verdad? Qué coincidencia. ¿Por qué no vienes para acá? Podrías ayudarme con lo de los dragones e irnos juntas a la alcaldía... Te veo en diez. Un abrazo.

Hipo miraba a Astrid con suspicacia, divertido por lo que acababa de hacer, Patapez por su lado estaba pálido.

—Así que... —Murmuró Hipo divertido. — ¿Heather viene hacia acá?

—Sip. —Corroboró Astrid asintiendo con una sonrisa enorme. —Y después nos vamos todos juntos a la alcaldía. Creo que todos tenemos voluntariado hoy.

—Oh, dioses... —Murmuró Patapez nervioso.

Astrid sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró al muchacho retorcerse las manos por el nerviosismo.

—Patapez, no te estoy pidiendo sacar de aquí el legado Ingerman. Sólo quiero verlo. Hipo está seguro de que no fue atacado por los gronckles, podría ser el inicio de algo grande, podrían ser los pioneros del estudio de dragones del siglo veintiuno, pero como quieras. Si no quieres aportar a la ciencia o al conocimiento... —Murmuró al final la chica colgándose la mochila al hombro y suspirando con fingida desilusión. Se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Hipo, pero el castaño no hizo nada por detener la treta de la chica. —Iré a buscar a Heather. Nos vemos en la noche.

—¡Astrid, espera! —Exclamó frustrado Patapez dirigiéndose al librero y extrayendo un libro antiquísimo, empastado en cuero, mismo que le entregó a la chica. Los tres se sentaron en torno al escritorio del muchacho y comenzaron a ojear el libro.

Todas las páginas tenían anotaciones de "Tira a matar" en la descripción de cada dragón conocido hasta ese momento. Hipo fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo, dándose cuenta de que, cuanto más leía, menos sentido tenía lo que había visto la otra noche.

—A menos... —Murmuró el castaño sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. —Debo volver a casa. —Dijo levantándose y tomando la mochila, Astrid y Patapez le dedicaron una mirada de confusión. —Los veo en un rato, en la alcaldía.

—Pero no has terminado el libro. —Comentó Patapez confundido.

—Está bien, es una excusa para volver, quiero escuchar todo lo que sabes de dragones.

—No lo vas a poder detener después de esto. —Advirtió Astrid divertida.

—Eso espero. —Admitió Hipo sonriendo. Salió saludando a Heather a la pasada y tomó dirección a la forja.

.

La feria no había abierto sus puertas esa noche, sin embargo, el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales sí que había iniciado. Los muchachos habían colgado escudos de papel, guirnaldas, hachas y demás decoraciones por todo el lugar y la gente había salido de sus hogares para disfrutar la noche. Hipo y Astrid habían colgado lámparas por toda la ciudad, velas colgantes en botellas de vidrio que hacían que Berk luciera como un auténtico pueblo vikingo de la antigüedad.

Ahora, ambos muchachos caminaban tomados del brazo admirando la decoración en la que habían estado trabajando durante todo el día. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, guirnaldas por decorar, lámparas que adecuar, pero por un día había sido suficiente. Se encontraron con Patán y los gemelos en la alcaldía y decidieron ir a turistear un rato por los locales de comida para decidir qué cenar.

Aunque la mayoría habría querido ir a "La forja" de Bocón, esa noche Dagur había jurado que molería a golpes al muchacho que le había manchado la chaqueta si lo veía por ahí, así que Astrid y Heather fueron las primeras en decir que preferían cenar en otro lado. Patapez estuvo de acuerdo en acompañar a su nuevo amigo y los gemelos, tras hacer comentarios de que sería interesante ver a Hipo en aprietos, decidieron seguir al resto. A Patán no le quedó de otra más que acceder a acompañarlos.

Los fuegos artificiales iniciaron cerca de las once de la noche, llenando el lugar de luces y colores. El cielo nocturno se llenó de chispas y destellos, los gritos de admiración de los niños hicieron que todos salieran de donde estaban para admirar la pirotecnia.

Hipo y Astrid estaban recargados en el barandal del restaurante, admirando en silencio el espectáculo. La chica se acercó sutilmente hasta pegarse al lado de Hipo y ambos sonrieron intercambiando una mirada cómplice. El resto del grupo había salido corriendo para poder ver los fuegos desde la calle.

—¿Siempre es así de festivo por aquí? —Murmuró Hipo volviendo la vista al cielo.

—Suele serlo. —Comentó la rubia sonriendo.

Ambos guardaron silencio un rato más antes de que Hipo abriera la boca para preguntar algo, no tuvo oportunidad de articular palabra. Vieron una mancha irregular entre los estallidos de los cohetes y luego estalló en llamas una Pesadilla monstruosa. La gente soltó gritos y alaridos y comenzaron a correr por todo el lugar, buscando refugiarse.

Astrid no lo pensó, saltó el barandal tomando un hacha a la pasada y se lanzó a la defensa del pueblo. Los gemelos y Heather hicieron lo suyo, al final, Patán y Patapez se dirigieron a las estaciones contra incendios a prepararse por si ocurría algo.

Hipo fue el último en salir corriendo.

Había instalado en una de las torretas una ballesta para disparar en cuanto lo viera, así como una mochila con algunas cosas que podrían serle útiles. Había estado trabajando en ello la mitad del día y ahora sólo esperaba tener un blanco limpio. Apuntó a la negrura de la noche y esperó. Tenía el ruido de los gritos a sus espaldas, podía sentir el viento ocasionado por el batir de las alas de los dragones, pero tenía una teoría. No lo atacarían a menos que él atacara primero.

Esperó durante largos minutos que parecieron horas, sintiendo el viento helado colarse entre su ropa, sintiendo la piel enchinarse y los pies entumecerse por la espera, pero tanta quietud valió la pena. Vio primero el destello violeta y luego vio una sombra negra recortada contra las estrellas. Esperó a que se acercara más, esperó el siguiente destello y cuando lo tuvo en la mira, disparó la ballesta.

.

Sintió las plantas golpearlo a la pasada. Corría colina abajo y se había abierto la mejilla, un corte por la vegetación. No le importaba aquello, debía llegar al lugar en el que creía haber visto a la bestia estrellarse, no quedaba tiempo si quería asegurarse de que había logrado su cometido.

Ni siquiera llevaba una lámpara consigo, sólo su teléfono celular para tomar alguna fotografía y documentar que aquello era real.

Escuchaba su respiración agitada por la carrera, sabía que, si no se detenía, terminaría lastimándose.

Se estampó contra un árbol, abrazándolo para darse soporte, escuchando un pitido agudo en los oídos, sintiendo la desesperación de la carrera; sus ojos estaban adaptados a la oscuridad, distinguía más o menos bien la vegetación y el terreno irregular gracias a la luz de la luna, pero no estaba seguro de que encontraría al dragón caído, si es que había logrado derribarlo.

Lo golpeó el pesimismo.

¿Y si no había derribado a la bestia? ¿Y si sólo había conseguido hacerlo enfurecer? ¿Y si justo ahora le estaba dando caza?

Soltó un grito ahogado de desesperación. Sentía que el mundo se encogía y por primera vez en todo el día, por primera vez desde que su padre le había dicho la verdad, por primera vez desde que había visto los dragones, Hipo sintió que aquello era real; por primera vez supo que no era una pesadilla retorcida de la cual podía despertar así sin más y trató de sacar toda la desesperación dentro del grito que sus pulmones estaban exhalando.

Y en cuanto terminó de gritar, un destello violeta estalló cerca del lugar.

Hipo, que había llevado una espada ceñida a la espalda, se asió del mango del arma y corrió en dirección al destello sin desenvainar.

Vio con horror a tres dragones, dos Ala cambiantes y un Terror nocturno, los tres asechando al Furia Nocturna que yacía enredado en sus cuerdas, lanzando disparos de plasma para mantener alejados a los demás reptiles.

Hipo soltó un suspiro de frustración. Un instante después estaba de pie frente al Furia Nocturna, con ambos brazos extendidos, como si pretendiera protegerlo con su cuerpo. Los Ala Cambiantes se acercaron lentamente, pero Hipo sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor y una lata de insecticida en spray de la mochila.

—Thor, por favor que funcione. —Murmuró sintiendo el sudor helado bajar por su nuca, estaba aterrorizado.

Uno de los Ala Cambiantes tiró una mordida, pero el muchacho consiguió una flama del encendedor, con cuidado movió la flama de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta de que los tres dragones frente a sí seguían el fuego con su mirada. Hipo suspiró lento y luego activó el insecticida para proyectar una llamarada hacia el frente.

El Terror Nocturno salió volando lejos, los Ala Cambiantes retrocedieron haciendo mucho viento, apagando la llamarada de Hipo. El muchacho trató de hacer funcionar el encendedor de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que los dragones ya habían emprendido el vuelo. Cayó de sentón, aliviado de que la mitad de la pesadilla hubiese terminado.

Se giró y gateó hasta el Furia nocturna, que emitió una serie de rugidos.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró Hipo arrepentido. —Lo siento. Esta nunca fue mi intensión. No sé qué pensaba. —Rápido, tan rápido como sus manos temblorosas permitieron, cortó las cuerdas liberando al dragón.

En un movimiento rápido, el Furia Nocturna saltó sobre Hipo, apresándolo entre sus poderosas garras contra el suelo. El muchacho vio con horror que el dragón se preparaba para disparar, cerró los ojos esperando el final y se sorprendió mucho al percatarse de que el disparo de plasma no iba dirigido a él.

Chamuscado por el disparo, un Ala Cambiante pareció materializarse antes de salir huyendo y perderse en el cielo nocturno.

El Furia Nocturna dejó a Hipo levantarse y el muchacho, inmediatamente, comenzó a empujar al dragón para hacerlo caminar.

—Vendrán más de donde salieron esos. —Trató de explicarle al percatarse de que no se movía. —Y tú estás herido, y yo no tengo más encendedores. —El dragón emitió algunos rugidos, como si no comprendiera al muchacho. —Tenemos que movernos. —Exclamó Hipo antes de rendirse sobre empujar al dragón, quien le dedicó una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa desdentada. —Muévete, Chimuelo. —Espetó Hipo desesperado. —O nos van a encontrar.

Escucharon ruidos a sus espaldas, ambos miraron en dirección al ruido, y al volver la vista atrás, Hipo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo en medio del bosque.


	4. Homeless

4.- Homeless (Marina Kaye)

Cathrina Frankenstein: Me halaga que encuentres interesante esta historia que es resultado de peras los retazos favoritos de historias que he planeado. Espero te agrade el resto

Panchoso: de nuevo mil gracias por la nota del primer capítulo, y gracias por comentar, espero que la historia se mantenga a la altura de las espectativas

Hinaru16241: Estoy buscando la manera de hacerlo fiel a la historia original pero con un toque distinto, para no volver a contar la primera película y que valga la pena leer Secretos, la verdad no se que tan larga será la historia, dependerá de los lectores. Gracias por leerme! Nos leemos pronto

* * *

La noche siguiente no hubo ataque.

Ni las siguientes ocho.

El pueblo se sumió en una pacífica tranquilidad durante una semana y un día, tiempo que Hipo y Patapez habían aprovechado al máximo. Los primeros cuatro días, Hipo había estado estudiando al Furia Nocturna, que resultaba haberse refugiado en una cala pequeña, cerca de la costa donde un enorme charco lleno de peces le abastecía de comida. Ambos muchachos se habían dado cuenta de que el dragón había perdido parte de la aleta de la cola y eso le impedía estabilizarse para volar.

Aunque se habían prometido el uno al otro enfocarse en la observación, Hipo no pudo mantenerse a raya el primer día y terminó acercándose al Furia Nocturna. Patapez casi se desmaya al grabar con su Go-Pro el momento en el que Hipo extendió una mano hacia el dragón, con la vista apartada, y cómo Chimuelo (Como habían decidido llamarlo), se había acercado hasta permitir que el humano lo tocara.

Ahora, Chimuelo les permitía a ambos estar cerca de él mientras comía o descansaba. Ambos muchachos habían estado haciendo pesca en el charco para alimentar al enorme dragón, pero comenzaban a preguntarse cuánto tiempo podrían estar ahí.

Los siguientes cuatro días habían volado en hacer pruebas con algunas aletas de cuero y metal, tratando de hacer aleaciones más ligeras para mantener el vuelo liviano.

¡Pero por todos los dioses! La última prueba al mecanismo que Hipo había inventado, casi le había costado la vida, en quince segundos se tuvo que forzar a aprender a volar, y en quince segundos, hombre y dragón se habían visto en la necesidad de aprender a confiar el uno en el otro. Cualquier movimiento des-sincronizado les habría costado la vida a ambos.

Hipo y Patapez miraban el atardecer sentados en la piedra más alta de la cala. Chimuelo perseguía algunos Terrores terribles por el borde del lago, jugando con ellos y disfrutando de la libertad de saber que no era cazado.

—Me siento a la deriva. —Fue el primer comentario de Patapez después de horas de silencio y observación científica.

—¿De qué hablas? —Murmuró Hipo confundido.

—Toda mi vida crecí creyendo que los dragones eran seres temibles y peligrosos, pero... —Vio a Chimuelo hacer ruidos parecidos a la risa mientras cuatro Terrores pequeños se trepaban a sus alas. —El más peligroso dragón de todos los tiempos no parece tan temible. Ni tan peligroso. Ni siquiera trató de matarte cuando te acercaste, te miró y se alejó nada más.

—Sí, también yo estaba sorprendido esa noche. Cuando el Gronckle no me atacó. Esto lo cambia todo. —Murmuró el castaño mirando a su amigo. —¿Tienes idea de si hay algún patrón de ataque? Es decir, Astrid dijo que atacan sólo al final de la cosecha.

—Sí, normalmente llegan, destruyen y luego se van. Generalmente no hay muchas víctimas, salvo por ovejas y yaks.

—Pero no hieren personas. —Comentó Hipo esperanzado.

—Más o menos. —Murmuró Patapez confundido, rascándose la coronilla. —Ahora que lo pienso, no, no hieren personas. No a menos...

—A menos que ataquen primero. —Hipo se levantó en un movimiento fluido, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa. —Vamos, tengo que hablar con mi padre.

—¿Con el jefe Estoico? —Soltó Patapez asustado. —No creo que sea buena idea.

—Tampoco yo, pero no tenemos muchas opciones.

—¿No sería mejor idea investigar un poco primero? Digo, para decirle al jefe nuestras conclusiones con bases firmes.

—¿Qué bases pueden ser más firmes que el hecho de que su hijo de diecisiete años vuela a dragón? —Espetó Hipo frustrado. Desde que se había ido a vivir a Berk tenía la sensación de que de verdad nadie en esa isla escuchaba. Respiró profundo y encaró a su amigo. —Tienes razón. Deberíamos primero decirles a los chicos.

—¡¿A Patán?! Mejor vamos con el jefe.

Hipo soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Chimuelo y los otros dragones. El castaño levantó una mano en señal de despedida para los reptiles de la cala y comenzó a caminar de regreso al pueblo, Patapez no tardó en alcanzarlo y durante el trayecto siguieron debatiendo entre contarle la verdad o no a los demás.

Y caída la noche, de nuevo fue una velada pacífica.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hipo estaba pensativo, trepado a lo alto de una escalera, tratando de colgar un escudo vikingo en la entrada de la alcaldía. Se preguntaba qué relación tendría la ausencia de ataques con el hecho de que Chimuelo estuviese herido y en la cala. Recordaba haber concebido en su mente la idea de que Chimuelo era una especie de guardián de los otros dragones, pero le costaba trabajo creer que de verdad no hubiesen ataques solo porque su mejor soldado estaba herido. Mucho tiempo habían atacado sin Chimuelo de por medio. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y ese movimiento fue suficiente para sacar de balance la escalera. Exclamó medios gritos, soltó el escudo y se aferró a la escalera, tratando de equilibrarla. Una vez que estuvo de nuevo en su lugar, el muchacho bajó a toda prisa, excusándose de las labores de decoración alegando malestar.

Aunque Patapez estaba seguro de que se iría corriendo a la cala, ya lo alcanzaría más tarde.

Astrid, por su parte, se escabulló de la vista de todos y, tomando un hacha a la pasada, siguió a Hipo hasta la cala.

QAntes de lograr divisarlo, la rubia escuchó al muchacho exclamar. —¡Tal vez deberíamos irnos volando de aquí! Patapez tiene razón, no es mi hogar. No es tu hogar, no es un lugar para nosotros, que hemos vivido una mentira toda la vida. Piénsalo, volar lejos, tan lejos como podamos. —Tras una pausa, el muchacho exclamó, desesperado. — ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Debería hablar con mi padre.

—Hipo... —Llamó Astrid abriéndose paso entre la vegetación. Se quedó helada. El muchacho castaño vaciaba una enorme canasta de peces en el suelo para luego acariciar las escamas del cuello del enorme Furia Nocturna. —Furia... —Murmuró sin aliento. El muchacho la vio y corrió a detenerla en cuanto se percató de que la chica levantaba el hacha.

Todo fue muy rápido, en un momento, Hipo había logrado tomar el hacha por el mango, justo sobre la cabeza de Astrid, y por el impulso del forcejeo y el peso del arma, ambos habían caído al suelo, Hipo sobre Astrid, inmovilizándole las piernas con sus rodillas y sosteniéndole las manos sobre la cabeza.

—¡Cálmate, Astrid! Necesito que te calmes.

—¡Hay un Furia Nocturna a menos de doce metros de nosotros, no me pidas que me calme!

—¡Astrid! —Llamó, consiguiendo que la chica dejara de forcejear. —Chimuelo es mi amigo.

—Chimuelo. —Repitió la chica sin aire.

—Te voy a soltar. Pero no grites, ni corras... Promételo.

—Hay una furia... —Murmuró Astrid comenzando a hiperventilar.

—¡Promételo! —Gritó Hipo consiguiendo que Astrid se enfocara de nuevo. —Promete que permitirás que te muestre.

—Ok, lo prometo. —Murmuró cautelosa, sabiendo que el castaño había perdido la cabeza, planeando cómo se escaparía de Hipo en cuanto la soltara.

.

—Así que... —Murmuró Heather tratando de sonar natural y fracasando. —¿Patapez, saldrás con Hipo ésta tarde también?

—Quiero saber cómo está, iba pálido en la mañana.

—Es cierto.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —Murmuró nervioso, sonriendo. —Es decir, aún no me voy. Me puedo quedar otro rato, si quieres.

—Sí, sería genial. Quiero decir... Ay... —Heather suspiró derrotada y miró a Patapez afligida, tratando de organizar sus ideas. —Necesito ayuda con un problema que tengo.

.

Llegaron al borde del bosque y la pelinegra comenzó a jalar lo que parecían enredaderas cubriendo una roca, reveló una cueva oculta tras la vegetación. —No tenía a quién más acudir y la verdad es que estoy muy asustada. —Admitió Heather tomando una antorcha y guiando a Patapez a travéz de la caverna. —Por favor no te asustes. Nadie conoce la existencia de este lugar, ni siquiera mi hermano.

—Tranquila. —Prometió Patapez. —Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Heather con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. —A partir de aquí, vamos más lento.

Patapez descubrió que un enorme agujero en el techo permitía que se filtrara la luz. Estaban en un sitio muy parecido a la Cala donde Hipo tenía a Chimuelo, así que más o menos se imaginó por dónde iba aquello.

—¿Por qué la antorcha? —Murmuró tratando de sacar plática.

—Para no asustarla. —Admitió Heather sonriendo, avanzando en cuclillas. Con la mano libre le hizo una señal a Patapez para que se detuviera y ella comenzó a moverse lento. —Volví, Cizalladura. Aquí estoy. ¿Cómo está mi nena? —Un enorme Latigo afilado salió de entre las sombras, reflejando el fuego en las escamas metálicas. La dragona avanzó a pasos calmados hasta Heather y ella le acarició la punta de la nariz antes de caminar con ella hasta donde estaba Patapez. —Por favor... —Pidió Heather levantando la antorcha. —No grites.

—Esto es increíble. —Murmuró Patapez fascinado. —¿Puedo? —Murmuró adelantando una mano hacia la dragona, quien inmediatamente emitió un gruñido. Patapez ahogó un grito y retrocedió medio paso, pero ante el tacto cálido de Heather, Cizalladura le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza, pero se acercó a permitir que el muchacho la tocara un momento. —Esto es... fascinante. —Murmuró asombrado.

—¿No saldrás huyendo?

—¿Huir? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es decir... —Murmuró recobrando la compostura. —El látigo afilado en sí es peligroso, pero no tanto como nos presumen a la furia nocturna. No huiré. Es... Hermosa.

Heather suspiró aliviada. —Por un momento pensé que ver un dragón de éstos tan de cerca... ¿A qué te refieres con lo de la furia nocturna?

Patapez se encogió de hombros, lo habían pillado. —Bueno... —Murmuró incómodo, retorciendo sus manos. —Verás... —Suspiró pesado. —Hipo derribó un Furia Nocturna. Y lo hemos estado estudiando cerca de Berk.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué hay de este Látigo afilado? —Espetó rápidamente para desviar la atención de Heather.

—La encontré en mi primera semana en Berk. —Admitió la pelinegra acariciando el cuello de su dragona. —La pobre, era muy pequeña y estaba asustada, era casi ciega y estaba herida, no sabía qué hacer con ella, así que la escondí aquí. Y la he cuidado durante estos años para que crezca sana. Creí que un día me comería o algo, pero siempre me ha protegido mucho.

Patapez asintió comprendiendo la postura de la dragona y sonrió.

—Hipo parece haber aprendido mucho de dragones en estos días, ha estudiado más de cerca al Furia Nocturna, y ha estado encontrando otros dragones en la isla, ya sabes, entrenándolos, documentándolos.

—Que vikingo tan valiente. —Dijo Heather con un escalofrío.

—Bah, lo dice la que crio a un Látigo afilado, la valiente eres tú.

Heather sonrió ligeramente sonrojada y asintió. —Tal vez. —Dijo en un hilo de voz. Acarició a Cizalladura una última vez y sonrió mirando a Patapez. —Deberíamos volver.

—Cierto. Se hace tarde.

.

Astrid soltó un alarido que consiguió que una bandada de Terrores Terribles emprendiera el vuelo.

—Gracias por nada, reptíl inútil. —Soltó Hipo con ironía mientras le daba un zape a Chimuelo.

—¡Ok! —Gritó Astrid desesperada, aferrándose al cuerpo de Hipo con brazos y piernas, y apretando los ojos. —Lo siento. ¡Lo siento! Sólo bájame de esta cosa.

Chimuelo le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Astrid antes de frenar en seco y planear suavemente por entre las nubes, permitiendo a ambos muchachos echar ojo a la impresionante vista desde las alturas. A la chica le tomó algunos minutos más recomponerse y echar un vistazo a su alrededor, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó muda, admirando los tonos naranjas, rosas y violetas que tenían las nubes contra el horizonte. Chimuelo voló con los últimos rayos del atardecer a la espalda y subió por encima de las nubes, lo suficientemente alto como para no ser vistos.

Cuando las nubes terminaron, ambos muchachos pudieron ver la feria de Berk y el pueblo entero, cómo poco a poco las farolas de las calles se iban encendiendo hasta crear un mosaico de lucecitas en la roca, iluminando el lago en un espejo perfecto del firmamento, aunque la música de los juegos no se escuchaba hasta arriba, el paisaje era algo impresionante por sí solo. Astrid sonrió abrazándose suavemente de Hipo y recargando la mejilla sobre el hombro de Hipo.

—Está bien. —Murmuró sonriendo mientras se enderezaba un poco para mirar a Hipo. —Lo admito, esto es genial. Es increíble. —Dijo mirando a su alrededor, sin embargo, volvió la mirada a Chimuelo, y agachándose un poco para acariciarle una mejilla, añadió. —Y él es increíble.

—Tiene sentido creer que ataquen terminando la feria, no porque hibernan. —Explicó el muchacho mirando a Astrid de reojo. —No soportan los ruidos fuertes, los confunde.

—Claro, esperan a que termine la feria para poder atacar.

—Lo que aun no comprendo es por qué atacan. Es decir. No lo hacen sin razón aparente, sus ataques son bastante organizados.

—¿Ves sus ataques dos veces y ya dices que son organizados?

—Ja-ja. ¿Detecto acaso sarcasmo?

—No. —Respondió la chica extendiendo la O tanto como pudo antes de que Chimuelo le contagiara la risa.

—El primer día no me di cuenta de ello, pero a la noche siguiente hicieron lo mismo. Gronckles y Pesadillas se dedicaron a la destrucción, Terrores fueron distracciones, Cremallerus mantuvieron a la gente a raya y al final los Nadders se llevaban el botín. El problema es que sólo llevaban rocas consigo. Los únicos que se llevaron alguna oveja eran los Pesadillas más rebeldes.

—Wow. —Murmuró Astrid desorientada. —¿Notaste todo eso de verlos sólo dos noches? Nosotros en generaciones no lo habíamos notado.

—No te ofendas, Astrid. —Comentó el muchacho meneando la cabeza. —Ustedes son... un poco tercos. Chimuelo no te estaba atacando y aun así insististe con el hacha. Sin ofender.

Astrid lo pensó un momento y luego golpeó el hombro de Hipo. —Eso es por secuestrarme.

Hipo soltó un bufido por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada de reojo a la chica antes de acariciar el costado de Chimuelo para calmarlo. —Me lo gané. —Chimuelo soltó unos rugidos parecidos a la risa y luego se quedó serio de golpe, mirando un punto en lo alto de la montaña. En un movimiento rápido viró hacia la izquierda, rodeando Berk hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva a espaldas de la Isla. —¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Qué tienes?

Chimuelo aterrizó en la entrada de la cueva y abrió la boca, proyectando una luz violeta a manera de antorcha. Ambos muchachos avanzaron detrás del dragón, Astrid tomándose del brazo de Hipo y ocultándose un poco tras él. Ambos soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo cuando se percataron de que había un nido de Gronckles justo en el centro de la cueva. Varios dragones más miraban con preocupación a los dueños del nido, ya que algunos huevos parecían estar a punto de romperse.

Astrid reconoció entre las piedras algunos pedazos del mármol de los pilares de la alcaldía y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. —Hipo. —Murmuró asombrada.

—Lo veo. —Comentó el muchacho, igual de sorprendido. —Rápido, debemos volver al pueblo, Patapez debe saber algo al respecto. Él es el fan de los gronckles. Chimuelo.

El dragón negro asintió emitiendo algunos gruñidos y se agachó para permitir que Hipo y Astrid montaran de nuevo, partiendo hacia la negrura de la noche y hacia la Cala.


	5. Only the very best

5.-Only the very best. (Marina Kaye)

Hinaru16241: No podía dejar de poner el vuelo romántico, es que es tan asdfasdf. Jaja perdón, me puse a fangirlear. Pronto van a resolver ésta situación, sin embargo, no es el final de la historia, quisiera saber si hay algo que te gustaría leer de "Secretos de Berk" porque hay muchas ideas que tengo sueltas, pero ya se irán dando. Gracias por leerme!

* * *

Habían pasado casi toda la noche en la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria les había dado permiso de quedarse a leer todo cuanto quisieran, no era la primera vez que Patapez se quedaba ahí. Astrid, Hipo y Heather habían ido por cafés para poder aguantar la velada y buscar toda la información posible.

Las leyendas de dragones existían desde las primeras siete generaciones de Berk, así que había mucha información que buscar.

Hipo suspiró dejando la charola de cafés al lado de Astrid y sonrió cuando la rubia le hizo un espacio para que se sentara, alcanzando el vaso con su nombre. —Es una búsqueda pesada. —Dijo cuando Hipo comenzó a ojear otro libro.

—La es.

Con cuidado sacó de su mochila un empastado en cuero. La portada era una copia del libro de dragones que Patapez tenía en casa, pero tenía también los nombres de Hipo y Patapez en la portada. —Vaya. —Murmuró Heather confundida. —Pensé que no te dejaban sacar ese libro de casa.

—No es el libro de dragones. —Explicó Patapez levantando la vista de los periódicos viejos que había estado ojeando. Todos plastificados para tratar de combatir el paso de los años. —Es nuestra propia versión. Hipo se dedicó a copiar las runas del libro original en nuestras expediciones vespertinas, la diferencia fue que hizo nuevos apuntes, es un libro más completo, si nos lo preguntan.

—Hemos estado poniendo todo el conocimiento adquirido por aquí. —Confesó Hipo. —La verdad el libro de los Ingerman parece bastante obsoleto en comparación.

—Desde el momento en el que los gronckles no atacan a matar, los látigos afilados pueden ser leales y las Furias nocturnas son lindos gatitos gigantes... —Comentó Heather con un retintín de sarcasmo. —Sí, creo que es bastante obsoleto el tesoro nacional.

—¡Aquí está! Gronckles. —Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se amontonaron alrededor de Patapez para ver lo que el muchacho había descubierto. Era un texto completo sobre ellos, mismo que explicaba costumbres alimenticias, zonas donde vivían, duración de la vida, entre mil cosas más. —No puedo creer que nunca había visto este texto antes. —Se quejó el muchacho rascándose la cabeza. —Todo está aquí.

—Hay que enfocarnos. —Pidió Hipo mirando con reproche a su amigo. —¿Dice algo de la anidación?

—Sí. —Murmuró Patapez pasando un par de páginas. —Aquí está. _El Gronckle es el más resistente de los dragones tipo roca de tamaño mediano, al igual que otros dragones de tipo roca, su dieta se basa en rocas del terreno, pero cuando se trata de hacer sus nidos, el único mineral que le sirve es el mármol blanco hallado..._

—En las canteras de Berk. —Interrumpió Astrid deduciéndolo todo. —Chicos, la alcaldía está decorada con cantera, y está construida sobre el yacimiento más grande de cantera que tenemos en toda la isla, habíamos considerado mover el edificio de lugar al hacer ese descubrimiento, pero los Jorgenson hicieron una votación con el pueblo, recolectaron firmas y demás, arruinaron nuestros planes.

—Un punto extra para mi primo. —Se quejó Hipo entre dientes.

—Chicos... —Murmuró Patapez con cara de angustia. —Dice aquí que, si los huevos no se incuban al calor del fuego de la madre, lava creada con esa cantera, las crías morirán antes de nacer. Es temprano para la reproducción de Gronckles pero creo que...

—Están defendiendo a sus amigos. —Corroboró Heather pensativa. —No están destruyendo Berk, están salvando el nido.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. —Soltó Hipo irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

—Escuchamos sugerencias. —Respondió Astrid caminando hacia él.

.

—No me refería a esto. —Espetó Astrid asustada cuando vio a Hipo avanzar en el bosque hasta un enorme Nadder mortífero de colores azules, verdes y amarillos.

—Hará lo de la mano. —Comentó entusiasmado Patapez, en un murmullo.

—¿Lo de la mano? —Murmuró Heather en respuesta.

Hipo se acercó lento hasta el Nadder y sonrió bajando el rostro. El enorme dragón hizo una reverencia y luego permitió que el muchacho lo tocara. —Astrid... —Llamó el castaño sosteniendo la mirada del Nadder. —Acércate lentamente. —La rubia obedeció, preguntándose en qué momento había parecido buena idea seguir al hombre que había domado a una Furia Nocturna. Jadeó cuando la dragona le permitió tocarla y sonrió aún más cuando se percató de que la incitaba a rascarle las escamas.

—Esto es... —Murmuró sin aire.

—Muévete despacio. —Indicó Hipo retrocediendo hasta Chimuelo, que sonrió permitiendo que el muchacho subiera a su espalda. La Nadder observó ese comportamiento y luego miró a Astrid, que había caminado hasta su lado. Con cuidado, la dragona se agachó al lado de Astrid y la chica pudo montar a lomos de aquella magnífica bestia.

—Vamos a donde Cizalladura. —Pidió Heather. —Tal vez ella también pueda ayudar.

.

(Only the very best)

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Hipo corriendo hacia el centro del pueblo. El jefe supervisaba las decoraciones para la fiesta de la noche, el final de la cosecha. Sonrió cuando su hijo lo alcanzó.

—Ahí estás. —Exclamó el mayor. —No te he visto en todo el día.

—No, ni en la noche anterior. —Corroboró el muchacho pensativo. Estaba cansado por las horas de desvelo pero sonrió pensando en lo que podría surgir de aquello. —Papá, escucha. Los chicos y yo descubrimos algo respecto a los ataques de los dragones. Sabemos cómo hacer que paren y cómo conseguir que los dragones ya no lastimen a nadie.

—¿Descubriste una forma de matarlos?

—No, no exactamente.

—Entonces no te entiendo.

—Papá, Patapez descubrió un texto sobre los nidos de dragones que revela que...

—¿Encontraron un nido? —Soltó Estoico serio, frenando en seco y mirando a su hijo.

—Papá... —Habló Hipo con cautela, levantando ambas manos a él como si pretendiera detenerlo con aquel gesto. —Encontré una forma de domesticarlos.

Estoico soltó una carcajada, consiguiendo que Hipo compusiera una expresión sarcástica. Varias personas miraron en su dirección, pero volvieron a sus labores mientras el jefe se reponía de tanta risa.

—Hijo, esas bestias no pueden domarse. —Comentó con una sonrisa enorme, limpiándose las lágrimas y avanzando por el pueblo, atrayendo algunas miradas.

—Claro que sí. —Exclamó el muchacho indignado. —No son bestias, son animales con su propia cultura y lenguaje, y no son tan peligrosos como parecen. Sólo necesitan una oportunidad para...

—Hipo. —Murmuró el jefe sombrío, encarando a su hijo y plantándose a media plaza, llamando la atención de los vikingos que pasaban. —¿Estás con ellos o con nosotros? Tú no has estado aquí en todo este tiempo, pero nosotros sí, y hemos visto cosas horribles que pasan noche tras noche. No sabes nada, no conoces nada de los dragones.

—Papá. —Llamó Hipo tratando de tranquilizar a su padre. —No es lo que crees.

—¿Qué cosa no es lo que creo? —Espetó el vikingo alzando los brazos.

—Papá, cálmate. —Pidió el muchacho, azorado.

—Tú no estabas aquí la noche que se llevaron a tu madre, tú no recuerdas cómo te hiciste la cicatriz de la barbilla, tú no estabas aquí cuando personas murieron defendiendo esta isla, no puedes saber nada.

—¡Pero lo sé! —Gritó en respuesta. —En dieciséis años no has hablado de mamá para nada y ahora que vengo a decirte que hay manera de entablar relación con los dragones ¿Me echas en cara su muerte? No es justo ¡También yo la extraño!

Hipo frenó en seco su siguiente grito al escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor.

—Hijo... —Llamó Estoico tratando de calmar la situación.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? —Gritó el muchacho, decidiendo no frenar su rabia. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que, por una vez en tu vida y en mi maldita vida, me hagas caso o escuches una sola palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Hipo.

—Toda la vida hemos jugado el mismo juego nefasto. —Reclamó el muchacho señalando a su padre. —¿Te digo algo? Ya me cansé de ser el pisoteado. Papá, te estoy diciendo que los dragones pueden ser nuestros aliados, no atacan por atacar, nada de esto es lo que parece, y esta noche estarán de nuevo aquí. Están anidando, las crías morirán si no hacemos algo por salvarlos, y estoy seguro de que podemos cambiar las cosas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches?

—¡Ya lo escucharon! —Gritó el jefe mirando a la gente. —Reforzaremos Berk esta noche para que esas bestias no nos tomen por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Musitó Hipo sin aire. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Las personas se pusieron en movimiento, reuniendo todas las armas en la fuente del pueblo. Estoico comenzó a caminar en dirección de la alcaldía y el muchacho salió trotando tras él, tratando de alcanzar a su padre.

—Gracias por ponernos bajo aviso. —Espetó hosco el jefe.

—Papá, estás mal. Muy mal.

—¡Tú no me vas a decir en qué estoy mal! —Gritó el vikingo levantándole la mano a su hijo, Hipo por impulso se protegió con los brazos y esperó el golpe, ambos se quedaron helados por aquello. Estoico podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca había golpeado a su hijo. —Perdona, yo...

—Papá, estás cometiendo un error. —Espetó dolido Hipo. —Y será muy tarde cuando lo veas.

Tras decir aquello se dio la vuelta, ofendido, triste, desesperado. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Había puesto en peligro a los dragones tratando de remediar aquello.

Bueno, era momento de pasar al plan B.

.

—¿Brutacio y Brutilda? —Espetó Patapez sorprendido al ver a los gemelos llegar junto a Hipo. —¿Ese es tu plan B?

—Y Patán. —Añadió Hipo esperando a que su primo se dignara a salir de entre los arbustos.

—De verdad no te entiendo, Hipo. —Comentó Patapez presionándose el puente de la nariz para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con estallar. —Bueno, tú eres el jefe. ¿Qué procede?

Hipo sonrió. —¿Encontraron a los dragones que les pedí?

—No son difíciles de conseguir. —Exclamó Astrid descendiendo en su Nadder. —Torméntula los encontró en un pestañeo.

—Ya hasta tiene nombre. —Murmuró Hipo divertido. Una Cremallera espantosa salió de entre los arbustos, al lado de una Pesadilla y ambos dragones miraron con curiosidad a todos los presentes. —Patán. —Comentó Hipo sonriendo cínico. —Ven aquí, esto te va a encantar.

—Una vez que logren montar los dragones... —Comentó Patapez nervioso. —¿Qué procede?

—Depende de tu parte del plan A. —Admitió hipo poniendo una palma en el hocico del enorme Pesadilla.

—Tengo una Gronckle. —Comentó Patapez sosteniendo sus puños a la altura del rostro, emocionado y agitado en partes iguales. Tomó una respiración para seguir hablando. —Es joven y parecía muy maternal, pero no es la madre de las criaturas. Los otros gronckles parecen respetarla.

—Eso es bueno. —Comentó Hipo con una sonrisa mientras hacía que Patán pusiera su mano en el hocico del dragón. Por un momento, todos consideraron que el joven Jorgenson se fuera a desmayar o a vomitar del susto, pero aguantó bastante bien. —No lograremos convencer a los otros dragones de no atacar esta noche, y si queremos salvar a los bebés, debemos promover el ataque.

—¿Qué haremos? —Inquirió Astrid acercándose a Hipo.

—Atacaremos de noche. Cuando pasen los fuegos artificiales. Los vikingos estarán aturdidos por el ruido y por las luces, será nuestra ventaja. Gemelos, ustedes encárguense de mantener a la gente ocupada, del otro lado del pueblo. Patán, usa el fuego de la pesadilla para encandilar a la gente en cuanto se acostumbren a la oscuridad.

—Considéralo hecho. —Comentaron los gemelos sonrientes, montados a cuellos del Cremallera.

—Será fácil. —Añadió Patán cuando por fin pudo montar a su dragón también.

—Patapez. —Continuó Hipo encarando a su amigo. —Tú guiarás a los Gronckles, creo que conoces la estructura de la alcaldía como para conocer los puntos débiles y poder derribarla rápido.

—Entendido.

—Astrid, necesito que tú y Heather guíen a los Nadders para llevarse el mármol lo más rápido posible. Queremos que sea una misión de entrada y salida.

—Así será. —Respondió la pelinegra acariciando la nariz de Cizalladura.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Quiso saber Patapez contrariado.

Chimuelo se acercó hasta Hipo para que el muchacho le acariciara la cabeza, el castaño asintió para sí mismo antes de mirar a sus amigos. —Tengo una charla pendiente con mi padre.

Astrid se aceró hasta él, puso una mano en su hombro y se paró en puntitas para besarle la mejilla. —Para la buena suerte. —Explicó antes de correr a lomos de Torméntula.

.

Justo como lo previeron, los fuegos artificiales funcionaron para aturdir a la gente, los gemelos y Patán pronto tuvieron la atención de casi todo el pueblo y el jefe de Berk salió corriendo a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Junto con Chimuelo, Hipo había bloqueado la entrada a la forja con rocas y troncos, eso les daría tiempo extra para no arreglar armas, y Heather, Astrid y sus respectivos dragones habían lanzado una lluvia de púas que habían conseguido encerrar el resto de las armas en medio de la plaza.

En menos de veinte minutos, los nadders comandados por Astrid llevaban roca suficiente para reforzar el nido de los gronckles y pudieron comenzar a despejar la zona.

O al menos eso habían intentado, pero algo había salido mal.

Muchos vikingos habían vuelto sobre sus pasos en busca de más armas y habían encontrado con la imagen de dos mujeres de Berk sobrevolando el lugar. Aunque la mayoría no habían entendido lo que pasaba y habían lanzado flechas y armas en dirección a los dragones afilados, temiendo que tuviesen secuestradas a las chicas, cuestión que obligó a Heather y Astrid a replegarse para protegerse y proteger a sus dragonas.

Una niña pequeña se había lanzado hacia la alcaldía para refugiarse, lejos del alcance de sus padres y de la vista de todos.

Hipo estaba frente a frente a su padre, montado en su furia nocturna, librando una batalla de miradas. Estoico estaba furioso y también Hipo lo estaba.

—Me desobedeciste. —Bramó el vikingo amenazando a su hijo con un hacha.

—Sí, y tú me estás viendo montado en el Furia Nocturna y no me crees. —Refutó Hipo, cínico. —Creo que estamos a mano respecto a la obediencia.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —Espetó Estoico confundido y rabioso.

—Los dragones se están muriendo, tenía que salvarlos.

—Eres igual a tu madre. —Comentó el mayor soltando el aire y sintiendo ganas de llorar.

Escucharon el grito agudo de la niña al ver el techo quebrantarse. Primero pedacitos de mármol, luego rocas más grandes. Hipo y Chimuelo no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. El dragón disparó para pulverizar una piedra antes de que cayera sobre la niña, Hipo saltó de su espalda para llegar a tiempo, tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la puso a lomos de Chimuelo antes de que el resto del techo se viniera abajo, ordenó a su dragón correr, cosa que hizo para poner a salvo a la pequeña. En cuanto la madre tomó a su pequeña en brazos para alejarla del dragón, Chimuelo volvió sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Hipo. Y entonces, el techo colapsó, dejando sólo una nube de polvo a la vista.

—¡No! —Gritaron los jinetes de dragón al unísono.

Astrid y Heather se dirigieron a toda prisa hasta el lugar, motivando a los dragones a quitar piedras. Patapez y Gordontúa guiaron a los demás Gronckles para quitar los escombros. El resto de los dragones abrieron sus bocas, generando una llamarada para iluminar el camino de los rescatistas. Estoico, sintiéndose devastado, se abrió paso entre la gente que ya se aglomeraba en torno al desastre, con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que había ocasionado por su terquedad.

—Por favor... —Exclamó Astrid mientras saltaba de lomos de Torméntula para retirar escombro con sus propias manos. —¡Por favor, Hipo!


	6. Castle on a hill

6.-Castle on a hill (Ed Sheeran)

Cathrina Frankenstein: Quise hacer rápido la presentación de los personajes, aunque la idea es seguir escribiendo esta historia y usar estos seis capítulos iniciales como plataforma nada más. Gracias por leerme.

Hinaru16241: Si Dreamworks así lo concibió ¿Quién soy yo para cambiarlo? jajaNo puedo evitar pensar en Estoico como en un hombre berrinchudo y aferrado, así que no iba a facilitar las cosas jaja. Gracias por leer la historia, y ésto sigue, no es el final.

* * *

Hipo respiró profundo, sintiendo una llamarada de dolor en todo su cuerpo gracias a ese simple gesto. Emitió un gruñido gutural y se removió incómodo. Las sábanas estaban heladas, la habitación igual, y él comenzaba a tiritar ahora que hacía conciencia de sí mismo.

Respiró profundo abriendo los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Suspiró, pero esta vez sintiéndose aliviado de seguir con vida; no recordaba bien cómo había salido de los escombros la noche del incidente. Recordaba haber escuchado la voz de todos sus amigos llamándolo a gritos desde el otro lado de la roca y del ruido, la voz de Astrid alzándose sobre todas las demás, sus palabras de súplica para que se mantuviera con vida, recordaba el dolor de sentir algo aplastando sus piernas con brutalidad. También recordaba sentir las alas de Chimuelo cubrirlo relativamente todo. Sonrió pensando en su dragón y ese pensamiento también lo hizo sobresaltarse.

¿Dónde estaba Chimuelo?

Se levantó a toda prisa, ignorando los mareos y el dolor que aquello le ocasionó, y consideró arrancarse las agujas que tenía en los brazos, nunca le había apasionado la idea de estar en un cuarto de hospital conectado a algún suero, y definitivamente le daban miedo las agujas, así que arrancárselas iba a requerir todo su valor. En ese instante que le tomó armarse de valor para tomar las mangueras, Astrid abrió la puerta, cargando un jarrón lleno de flores de colores con un girasol al centro.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ella casi tira el jarrón al tratar de dejarlo en la mesa con tal de correr a abrazar al castaño, cerró sus brazos en torno al cuello del muchacho y sollozó cuando él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y murmurar con voz ronca una y otra vez la misma promesa.

—Todo está bien.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que Astrid se repusiera de la conmoción y dejase de llorar, y estando más tranquila, prefirió quedarse en brazos del muchacho que literalmente lo había cambiado todo, temiendo que si se alejaba demasiado tal vez despertaría de su ensoñación, tal vez descubriría que Hipo seguía inconsciente y que en realidad tendría que estar sola. Aunque odiara admitirlo en voz alta, por un momento la posibilidad de que Hipo no despertara se había apoderado de la mente de Astrid. Ella había insistido con todos sus amigos y conocidos que mantener la esperanza en alto era lo mejor que podían hacer ellos por Hipo, pero una noche completa, la rubia se había dedicado a llorar amargamente considerando en serio que el muchacho no se repusiera.

—Por favor dime que esto es real. —Murmuró la chica aferrándose a la bata de hospital del castaño, sintiendo que lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas se escapaba en esas súplicas casi mudas. —Por favor dime que de verdad estás despierto y que ya no tengo por qué hacer esto sola.

—Estoy contigo. Y volví para quedarme. Hipo y Astrid. —Prometió levantándole la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. —Siempre juntos.

No pudo evitarlo, se lanzó hacia el frente. Astrid siguió el impulso de lanzar sus brazos en torno al cuello de Hipo y besarlo. Sin embargo, Patán abrió la puerta de una patada y entró casi gritando. —Wow, esa es la cosa más cursi que he escuchado en toda la isla.

Tanto Hipo como Astrid retrocedieron en su lugar, sintiéndose avergonzados al casi ser descubiertos en pleno beso. Ambos sonrieron cuando vieron a Patán componer una sonrisa apenada y mantener la puerta abierta.

Patapez, los gemelos y Heather entraron en seguida del más joven de los Jorgenson, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, todos diciendo lo aliviados que estaban de que su amigo estuviese con vida. Se situaron alrededor de Hipo y cada uno lo saludó a su manera, le dieron abrazos, chocaron palmas y le dejaron besos en las mejillas (Heather y Brutacio, aunque éste último tal vez exageró un poco al momento de besar ida y vuelta, ambas mejillas del castaño antes de dar paso a los otros para que también saludaran), antes de sentarse a responder las preguntas de joven Haddock y reír a carcajadas por las exageraciones de los gemelos y Patán.

—No fue así. —Exclamó Brutilda levantándose en su lugar y parándose en la cama. —Todo estalló en llamas en ese momento. Llovieron rocas, gritaron las mujeres…

—¡Lloraron los niños! —Añadió Brutacio dramático.

—Sí. —Gritó su hermana señalándolo, consiguiendo nuevas risas por parte de todos. —Todos los niños lloraban.

—Deberían escribir un libro. —Sugirió Hipo divertido.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó Patán divertido. —Para estar tan roto, no tienes malas ideas.

—¿Roto? —Espetó divertido el castaño, mirando con fingida indignación a su primo. —¿Qué te pasa? Los Haddock somos casi indestructibles.

—"Casi" es la palabra clave. —Comentaron los gemelos intercambiando una mirada incómoda, sin saber cómo abordar aquello.

—¿Cambiamos de tema? —Pidió Astrid guardando la calma, pero dedicándole una mirada asesina a los Thorston. —Hipo, tienes que ver esto. —Dijo al final levantándose en dirección a su mochila, sacó un periódico y se sentó al lado de Hipo, recargada en la cama permitiendo que el castaño la abrazara por los hombros. Se sentía adolorido, pero tener a todos sentados en la cama a su alrededor era reconfortante para él. La chica le mostró la primera plana a Hipo, quien soltó un jadeo involuntario.

Una foto de Chimuelo levantando un tronco con el hocico, despejando las zonas afectadas por la destrucción de aquella noche, en la fotografía aparecía Estoico de espaldas, con su chaleco negro y la camisa blanca arremangada, parecía estar dando indicaciones, vio al fondo a Astrid volando a lomos de Torméntula y poco a poco fue viendo al resto de sus amigos, todos figurando en la foto, todos con sus respectivos dragones ayudando a la reconstrucción de la plaza principal.

—¿Qué es esto? —Soltó Hipo arrebatándole el periódico a su amiga e inclinándose para leer. Astrid soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—El periódico local de la isla. —Explicó la rubia dedicándole una ojeada a las fotos del artículo que leía el castaño. —Parece ser que comienzan a llamarte "El orgullo de Berk" gracias a tu hazaña de esa noche.

Hipo se quedó mirando fijo el periódico, sus ojos ya no se deslizaban por el papel, estaban fijos en la fecha.

—Han pasado seis días... —Murmuró Patapez comprendiendo la estupefacción de su amigo, se levantó en su lugar y se puso de pie tras Heather, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la pelinegra. —Entre la anestesia, la operación y tu com...

—No lo digas. —Pidió Astrid encogiéndose en su lugar. —Dicen que es de mala suerte hablarlo en el hospital.

Hipo pasó su brazo por los hombros de Astrid y la atrajo hacia sí con aires protectores, acariciándole el cabello con la mano libre. —Ya estoy bien, ni siquiera creo poder dormir en los próximos seis meses.

Estoico abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendido al ver a todos los amigos de su hijo reunidos en torno al muchacho. Sonrió al ver a su hijo despierto y los gemelos y patán le hicieron espacio del otro lado de la cama para que Astrid no tuviera qué moverse pero Estoico pudiese sentarse al lado de su hijo.

Hipo dejó de acariciar el cabello de la rubia y permitió que su padre le revolviera el cabello en un gesto tosco pero sentido, Estoico apresó con fuerza la mano de su hijo entre las suyas y recargó la frente ahí, suspirando de alegría al ver despierto a su único hijo.

—Comenzaba a preocuparme. —Admitió el hombre con voz más tranquila.

—Descuida, papá. Soy tan aferrado como tú. Berk no se iba a librar de mí ahora que comienza a gustarme el lugar. —Confundido, el muchacho le echó una ojeada a la habitación del hospital y miró a su padre. —Por cierto. No te ofendas, pero se nota que esto no es Berk.

—No. —Comentó Heather sonriendo. —Estamos en el hospital general de Galway.

—¿Qué? —Soltó Hipo divertido sintiendo cómo Astrid recargaba la cabeza en su hombro y comenzaba a trenzarle el cabello. —¿No confían en su propia gente para tratar a un herido?

Todos intercambiaron miradas incómodas y Heather fue la primera en levantarse. —Hipo, tu padre y tú tienen cosas que hablar.

—Sí, no queremos estorbar. —Añadió Patapez empujando a los gemelos hacia la puerta, Patán recibió una mirada asesina de Astrid, misma que fue incentivo suficiente para hacerlo salir. La rubia fue la última en abandonar la habitación, dedicándole una mirada tímida a Hipo antes de cerrar tras de sí.

Estoico miró a su hijo sin saber cómo iniciar la charla, pero la sonrisa franca de su hijo lo tranquilizó. Fue Hipo quien habló. —Noté lo de la pierna. —Admitió divertido, descubriéndose y echándole un vistazo al muñón vendado que había quedado por debajo de su rodilla. —Ah, ahora tiene sentido que tanta gente tenga estos problemas en Berk. Por los dragones.

—O por nuestra terquedad. Pero ahora que estás en la isla, dudo mucho que tengamos ese problema de dragones mucho tiempo más. —Añadió el mayor en medio de una risa nerviosa. Hipo se le unió en las carcajadas y pasó un tiempo antes de que se calmaran, disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad. El muchacho dejó de reír por el dolor en las costillas y miró a su padre en busca de una explicación. El mayor sonrió y miró a su hijo antes de añadir. —Bueno, estás un poco más magullado.

—Viéndolo por el lado más amable, me deshice de la cicatriz que me dejó Patán. —Murmuró el muchacho levantando la pierna y sonriendo con ironía. —¿Y? ¿Cuándo me dan de alta?

—Me imagino que estás ansioso de volver.

—Claro, quiero ver a Chimuelo.

—Escucha hijo... —Estoico suspiró. —No es tan sencillo. La gente todavía no acepta del todo la idea de convivir con ellos. Así que no sé si puedas conservar a Chimuelo en la casa.

—¡Vamos, lo alimentaré y limpiaré sus desastres! Soy un hijo responsable. En Galway me dejaste tener un hámster, no debe ser tan distinto. —Bromeó divertido, pero al ver la mirada de su padre, como una disculpa por adelantado, el muchacho asintió comprendiendo que no dependía sólo de ellos. —Ok, encontraré la manera. —Prometió. —Haré que la relación hombre y dragón funcione, será mi legado para Berk. Si logré disuadirte a ti, haré que la gente escuche y vea por sí misma que las cosas pueden ser mejores.

—Tú no te rindes, ¿verdad? —Murmuró Estoico con media sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Soy tu hijo. —Respondió orgulloso de poder decir aquello, y sonrió aún más cuando su padre le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Y no sabes el orgullo que me da poder llamarte hijo.

El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a su padre, suspirando, sintiéndose más tranquilo que en toda su vida. Sonrió cuando recibió una palmadita nerviosa y se enderezó para mirar a su padre, ambos compartiendo un momento de silencio, una mirada de orgullo.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y se sobresaltó cuando vio al muchacho sentado. Salió corriendo a llamar al doctor y Estoico apretó el gesto. —Olvidé avisar. Dijo que lo buscáramos en cuanto despertaras.

Hicieron a Estoico salir de la habitación y el resto de la tarde se le fue a Hipo en estudios, análisis, preguntas y tomografías. Se sintió muy agradecido cuando lo regresaron a la habitación y le dijeron que el familiar de compañía llegaría en cualquier momento.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Astrid entrar con una cobija bajo el brazo.

Volvió a sentarse al lado del muchacho y sonrió sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolso.

—Me puede hacer daño. —Comentó el muchacho salivando.

—No, le pregunté al doctor si podía dártela y dijo que te la habías ganado.

—Gracias a todos los dioses. —Murmuró el muchacho cuando Astrid abrió la envoltura y le ofreció la barra. La chica sacó un libro de la mochila y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Hipo pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para ponerse a leer junto con ella. —¿Cómo conseguiste que mi papá...?

—¿Me dejara quedarme? No fue difícil en realidad. Patán se iba a quedar a cuidarte. —Hipo se estremeció al escuchar aquello, consiguiendo que Astrid soltara una risa por lo bajo antes de continuar. —Pero le dije a tu primo que se ganaría dos o tres costillas rotas si se quedaba, así que le dijo a tu padre que tenía que alimentar a Dientepúa y me ofreció voluntaria.

Hipo soltó la carcajada, considerando seriamente pedirle a Astrid consejos para tratar a su primo.

.

(Castle on a hill)

Chimuelo e Hipo se pararon al borde del risco, sintiendo el viento acariciarles la piel. —¿Estas listo para esto, amigo?

El dragón emitió algunos gruñidos, mostrando una sonrisa enorme. Hipo montó a lomos de Chimuelo y sonrió.

—No irás a hacerlo sin nosotros, ¿O si? —Comentó Astrid, llegando a lomos de Torméntula y sonriéndole al muchacho. Patapez, Patán y los gemelos se alinearon a los lados de Hipo, dedicándole sonrisas y miradas cómplices, cómo si hubiesen ansiado ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

Hipo había sido dado de alta del hospital casi dos semanas atrás, habrían terminado las fiestas de la cosecha y pronto iniciarían los preparativos para el Halloween o al menos para su propia versión de esa fiesta. Aunque la relación con los dragones ya no era bélica, la mayoría de los habitantes de Berk aún se ponían nerviosos con la presencia de aquellos reptiles y preferían mantener las distancias. Los jinetes de dragones (Como habían apodado a Hipo y sus amigos) habían ayudado a limpiar el pueblo, tanto los estragos creados al destruir la alcaldía, como las decoraciones arruinadas por las lluvias y granizos tempranos que habían indicado el final de la temporada de las fiestas. Así mismo, se había tomado la decisión de no reconstruir la alcaldía donde había estado originalmente, sino moverla al otro lado de la plaza e inaugurar un área protegida para excavación exclusiva de dragones al centro del pueblo.

Estoico habría querido hacer excursiones para localizar la ubicación de los nidos pero Patapez e Hipo lo convencieron de dejarlos en paz a menos que quisiera añadir a los dragones en la vida diaria de los habitantes de la isla, el jefe había terminado por acceder a hacer algunas juntas con los jefes de familia del lugar para acordar un punto medio para incluir a los reptiles, ya que la mayoría de las familias más antiguas preferían conservar su vida como había sido hasta el mes pasado.

Hipo miró la prótesis modificada que llevaba en la pierna. Había rechazado las propuestas de los médicos sobre usar una prótesis que simulara una pierna de verdad y terminó haciéndose su propia pata de hierro en la forja de Berk. Al principio había requerido apoyo por parte de Bocón para darle forma y estructura, y eventualmente (Sí, en menos de dos semanas) se había vuelto un experto en el arte de la herrería, casi como si hubiese sido su profesión en otra vida.

—Chicos. —Llamó Hipo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —No iría a ningún sitio sin ustedes.

—Ow, oigo algo sentimental al jefe. —Exclamó Heather aterrizando al lado de Patapez y sonriendo ampliamente. — ¿Qué sigue, jefe? ¿De aquí a dónde?

Hipo levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte y sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Chimuelo y yo descubrimos unas islas que no están registradas en el mapa, pensábamos ir a explorar para ver qué nos encontramos en el camino.

—Suena como aventura segura. —Comentó Brutacio con una sonrisa enorme.

—Sí, incluso podríamos resultar heridos. —Respondió Brutilda componiendo el mismo gesto.

—Quien sabe cuántas especies de dragones podríamos descubrir explorando allá afuera. —Dijo Patapez emocionado, apretando los puños a la altura del rostro.

—Sin mencionar la historia que encontraríamos de las familias de nuestra isla. —Añadió Heather esperanzada.

—Suena a que tendremos una gran aventura al estilo Jorgenson.

—No. —Exclamó Hipo quitándole importancia a aquella afirmación. —Será una aventura al estilo _Dragon riders._

—Bueno jefe. —Soltó Astrid sonriendo. — ¿Qué esperamos?

Hipo y Chimuelo se lanzaron hacia el frente, encabezando la carrera y echando vistazos a la espalda, feliz de ser perseguido por sus amigos, ganándose gritos, sonrisas y ovaciones de todos.

(POV Hipo)

Cuando miro a mis amigos siento una felicidad inmensa embargar mi pecho, no puedo evitar pensar en lo lejos que hemos llegado en un mes. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que llegué a este lugar y todo haya cambiado tanto. Sobrevolamos las orillas de la isla de Berk ganando altura. Tal vez otro día salgamos a explorar.

Por lo pronto, eso de allá abajo es Berk. Según mis amigos, nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres, es un pueblo pequeño que está lleno de gente terca, voluntariosa con personalidades fuertes, tenemos ovejas en exceso, cuando hace buen clima, las puestas de sol son impresionantes. Lo mejor de vivir aquí son las mascotas, que parece que comenzarán a hacer la vida más sencilla. Mi dragón me dedica una mirada y una sonrisa desdentada antes de lanzar una llamarada violeta que estalla en el cielo.

Sobrevolamos el pueblo y varias personas nos saludan a la pasada. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que venir a vivir a Berk era lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida, juro que habría tildado de loca a esa persona, y seguro la habría lanzado de cabeza por el borde de la isla, pero ahora veo que tiene razón.

La transición para que la gente comience a aceptar a los dragones será larga, pero juntos podremos conseguirlo.


End file.
